


Rising Titans

by ethanblythe4



Series: Guilt and Redemption [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanblythe4/pseuds/ethanblythe4
Summary: Kaz Proctor returns to Wentworth after being put in hospital by Wentworth’s new Top Dog Marie Winter.Rita Connors continues her mission of rebuilding her broken relationship with her sister Ruby Mitchell but the prison system drags Rita in without her even knowing it and the inmates push her into a battle of leadership.And with the fate of Joan Ferguson still unknown, Will Jackson is being stalked and he is left wondering if The Freak is really dead after all and the arrival of Wentworth’s new governor Nola McKenzie raises the stakes higher for the women on the inside.





	1. Authority

Kaz sat in the brawler watching the free citizens of Australia walking through the streets freely at night and the families bonding with one and another, Kaz didn't had a nice childhood, her father used to abuse her and her boyfriends in the past would do the same which caused her to never love a man again.

She just didn't want to get hurt. 

But her paranoid thoughts and hatred for every man in her sight turned around when Will Jackson, her former enemy saved her from drowning and that was the day she truly trusted a man and realised there is good in everyone. But Kaz lost faith in Mr Jackson when he told her that he murdered Joan Ferguson, despite Kaz hating that woman deeply she could never think that Mr Jackson would do the job. Kaz was confused whether or not Joan deserved that sort of punishment. 

The brawler stopped and the doors opened to reveal two guards watching Kaz, she stood up from the chair and grunted due to the pain in her stomach from being stabbed and beaten by Marie Winter. 

Marie returned from hospital earlier than Kaz since her injuries weren't as fatal, if it wasn't for the guards getting to the scene on time, Kaz wouldn't of survived.

Kaz was now walking in the hallways into the prison, Ms Miles walked up to Kaz. 

"Governor wants to see you," Ms Miles ordered as the two woman made their way to Mr Channing's office. 

"Proctor to see you Governor," Ms Miles notified as she let Kaz through the doorway. 

"Thank you," Mr Channing smiled as he offered Kaz to sit down, Kaz refused due to her injuries being to fatal, sitting down hurts her stomach. 

"Kaz. We both know why you're here, you and Winter both battled it out in the laundry which nearly killed you both. I'm not expecting you to lag, I just needed you to tell you that due to your injuries you'll be placed in the medical unit for the remaining week," Mr Channing explained.

"Okay," Kaz nodded. 

"Also, the prison has been in lock down for the entire week. No one is coming forward with any information on a recent attack and I was wondering if you have any information? Did you plan anything before you were taken into hospital?" Mr Channing asked curiously. 

"What? I don't know anything about that. Who was attacked?" Kaz asked confusingly. 

Hopefully Marie...

"Liz Birdsworth is currently in critical condition after being stabbed four times in the stomach, the weapon is missing," Mr Channing explained.

"Liz!" Kaz asked in disbelief. 

"Mm hmm," Mr Channing nod. 

"Who the fuck would do that?" Kaz asked while stepping back in horror. 

"Like I said before, we are unsure on any leads," Mr Channing explained as he signalled an officer. 

"Ms Miles, take Kaz to her medical holding cell," Mr Channing instructed. 

Ms Miles nodded and took Kaz's arm, they walked out of the office and into the open prison. 

Who would do that to Liz and why? 

Did Marie Winter do it to get to me perhaps?


	2. Framed

"Stevens, you're wanted in the governors office," Ms Miles ordered Sonia as the prisoner turned around and placed her tea back on the table slowly. Sonia sat up from her chair and walked to the governors office with Ms Miles, the door opened to reveal two detectives with one sitting down and one standing. 

Sonia recognised the detective who was on the chair, Ann Reynolds. 

"Sonia Stevens, sit down," Ann instructed as Sonia turned to her behind and saw Ms Miles leaving the room and closing the door. 

Sonia obeyed and sat down in the middle of four chairs at the other side of the desk, watching the two detectives smiling. 

"We have some questions for you regarding the attempted murder of Elizabeth Birdsworth, days before her attack, we recall you spending time with Liz on a daily occasion and we have footage showing you entering Birdsworth's cell minutes before her attack and leaving moments after. What were you doing in there?" The other detective asked while crossing his arms.

Sonia didn't respond to the detective, she only smiled and watched Ann and lifted one eyebrow. 

"I was simply checking if Elizabeth was okay, she was acting strange these pass few days and I was worried about her," Sonia lied as she pretended to look saddened. 

"I don't know about you but it seems incredibly convenient that you enter her cell moments before she was attacked," The detective explained. 

"You cannot prove anything, I'm innocent," Sonia claimed. 

The two detectives stayed silent and watched each other, wondering what to ask next. 

"This isn't over, we'll be back again and we'll find out the truth," The detective promised as he left the room, leaving Ann and Sonia with each other. 

"Did you do it?" Sonia asked Ann. 

"I did indeed," Ann replied quietly.

Sonia smiled and gave Ann the money she promised, Ann and Sonia have known each other ever since Sonia and Geoffrey Stevens started a cosmetics empire, Ann was their third in command business partner but that all fell to pieces once Sonia was imprisoned. 

"Who's cell did you put the knife?" Sonia asked curiously. 

"Sue Jenkins, the guards will be doing a cell toss once again for the weapon in the coming days. It'll be under her bed," Ann explained as she smiled. 

"Okay, this is the last time we'll see each other for a while, would you like to make this into a regular deal? You do what I tell you and you'll get some money out of it?" Sonia offered. 

"Sure, but if you try anything I'll reveal what you've done to your husband, Helen, and Liz. Got that?" Ann explained as she walked out of the governors office. 

"Classic Ann," Sonia laughed as Ms Miles took Sonia back to her unit.


	3. Rita The Beater

The lock down was just lifted so the prisoners could roam free around the prison. 

Rita took a long walk in the yard and watched the prisoners playing basketball and the prisoners socialising with others, seeing those sights made Rita wonder if she'd ever join anyone's crew to make sure she'd not be vulnerable to the prisoners.

"Aye Connors! You haven't forgotten about our unfinished business have ya?" Rita heard the same woman who attempted to shiv her behind her, Rita turned around and faced the small woman. Prisoners were watching them both like hawks from a tree. 

"Are you talking to the right person?" Rita challenged. 

"I am! And you need to come with me to see Marie or she'll bash you," The woman ordered as Rita watched the woman trying not to laugh. 

"Whatever, come on," Rita nodded as she walked in front of the woman, the inmate soon jumped on top of Rita and held a shiv to her throat but Rita was able to hold the woman by her arm and throw her to the ground. 

"What the fuck?" Rita cussed as the woman attempted to stab her, Rita dodged the shiv and punched the woman out cold. 

"You fucker!" Rita screamed as she spat on the inmate lying on the floor. 

Rita caught her breath and turned around to see the woman watching Rita in shock, some were smiling and some were clapping. Rita turned to her other side to see more woman clapping for her.

"Rita!" A woman chanted. 

"Rita!" More woman began chant. 

Rita turned around and saw Marie Winter speed walking out to the yard, watching Rita with hatred. 

"Stop this now!" Marie ordered.

Marie succeeded in silencing the woman who were chanting, Marie walked slowly towards Rita who was standing over the woman on the floor beaten by Rita. 

"Rita Connors, you've done this to one of my crew. You're going to pay," Marie explained as a group of woman surrounded Marie.

"If you want to speak to me, you come to me, I don't come to you," Rita ordered as she walked past Marie and back into the prison. 

"Rita The Beater!" A woman chanted as Rita walked down the hallways, Rita glared at the woman. 

"Rita The Beater!" More woman chanted.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a disclaimer. 
> 
> A character called Susan is introduced into this chapter, don't get her mixed up with Boomer.

Marie stood outside Allie's cell, she peeked through the window to see the blonde haired woman sitting down on her bed with a red blanket in her lap while reading a book.

Marie placed her hand on the handle and opened the door, Allie jumped out of her bed and watched Marie in shock as Marie walked into the cell.

"What do you want?" Allie quietly asked as she placed her book and blanket back on her bed.

"I need to talk to you," Marie explained as she walked closer her ex girlfriend only to be backed away.

"I don't want you in my life, leave me alone," Allie demanded as she attempted to leave the cell but Marie blocked the door way.

"Piss off!" Allie said as she tried to push Marie out of her way but it didn't work, Marie closed the cell door behind her.

Allie slowly stepped back from Marie and into the back of the cell attempting to stay as far away as Marie as possible, back when Allie was on the outside working in brothels, Marie was her girlfriend and they both shared a twisted relationship of abuse and blackmail. Marie put Allie on drugs to make it easier for Allie to do what she tells her to do but Kaz came into Allie and Marie's life while posing as their friend but Kaz saved Allie.

"Allie... Why did you leave me? Why did you go with Kaz Proctor? We could of had a life together, I loved you," Marie explained as she tried to grab Allie's hand but Allie pulled her hand back.

"You didn't love me! You slapped me and beat me, how is that love?" Allie asked angrily with a tear rolling down her cheek.

She's so sensitive, but I don't blame her. Marie thought.

"I did that so you'd follow my orders, but I was in some dark places back then. I was using drugs, my son was going out at night and getting him into fights," Marie explained as she walked closer to Allie.

"Did you ever hurt your son like you did with me?" Allie angrily asked.

"No, I loved him and I loved you. And now he'll never be the same since he's brain dead, you're the only woman I have in here," Marie explained sadly as she held her hand out for Allie to hold but she refused.

"You're a sick human Marie, stay away from me or you'll have another round with Kaz," Allie threatened as she started to cry more.

"Allie, Kaz only won because I didn't see it coming. Have you forgotten that I nearly killed her some weeks back? She's no threat to me," Marie explained as she walked out of Allie's cell and closed the door.

Marie wanted to go back into the cell for Allie but she knew that what happened between them will affect their future together, but Marie wasn't able to give up on them yet and despite her responsibility to be in charge and to make sure Kaz Proctor doesn't get in her way of success, she still holds onto hope for reconciliation between them. 

"Hey Marie," Marie turned around from Allie's cell to see one of her ex clients from the brothel hold a shiv to her stomach. 

"Susan... What are you doing?" Marie asked, her voice shaking as she backed away slowly with her hand barley touching the shiv. 

"You remember me don't you?" Susan smiled as she walked closer to Marie who was now in the corner of the unit. 

"Susan... I," Marie attempted to talk to the troubled woman but Susan thrust the shiv and slightly cut Marie's skin. 

"You killed him!" Susan screamed as she attempted to stab Marie in the neck but Marie kicked Susan in the stomach which caused Susan to fall and drop the shiv from her hand. 

Marie bent down and picked the shiv from the ground and held it towards Susan, she watched the woman on the ground watching Marie in fear. 

"I didn't kill anybody," Marie explained as she threw the shiv to the other side of the unit. 

"My friend! You killed Adam!" Susan yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Susan... I didn't kill Adam, it was his client. She stabbed him when I wasn't with them at the time," Marie explained as the woman stood up and left the unit slowly. 

I'll deal with her soon... Marie told herself.


	5. Claustrophobic

Will woke up but he couldn't see anything, he rubbed his eyes so he could possibly see a sight but the dark didn't change, he stretched his arms and legs but they hit a wall then he tried to stretch again but walls continued to cave in.

Will felt his hand touch an object on the hard surface, he picked it up and guessed what it was.

A lighter... 

Will tried once to turn the lighter on but failed, the second time didn't work, the third time worked and there was a light which filled the small room and it only took Will seconds to realise where he was. 

In a wooden box. 

Joan Ferguson's coffin...

"The fuck?" Will panicked. 

"Help me!" Will screamed as he kicked the sides of the box hoping he could create some noise for someone to hear him. 

Will punched the roof of the coffin which caused a slight crack and the roof to be disjointed from the walls of the box, little floods of dirt began to fall into the box. 

"Somebody! I need help!" Will screamed once more as he punched the roof again which caused bigger floods of earth to flood into the coffin, covering his face. 

"Ah!" Will screamed as dirt covered his face, now he could see complete and utter darkness. 

Nothing else. 

Will woke up in his bed, breathing heavily and his eye sight slowly adjusting to the dark room. He quickly ran out of the bed and into the middle of the room, he didn't want to feel claustrophobic in his own bed. 

"Oh fuck," Will panted as he checked the time on his phone. 

3:00 AM it read. 

Will placed his phone back on the counter and he walked into the kitchen, he looked at his door and saw a piece of paper at the bottom of the door. He walked over to it and saw some writing on the top. 

"To Will Jackson," Will read out loud. 

Will raised his eyebrows as he unfolded the paper in the envelope. 

"To Will Jackson."

"I know exactly what you're feeling now. Guilt, you're tired aren't you? Eventually you need to come to terms with what you've done because you'll need energy and focus for when we see you next week."

"We hope Joan is resting in peace and we hope you will too."

"From. Nobody."

Will's heart began to pump harder and faster as he was informed someone will be visiting him, could it be Joan? 

Shit! It's Joan! She wasn't in the box, she escaped... I need to tell Jake... 

Will ran as fast as he could back to his room and called Jake's number, he hoped he would answer but the chances were slim since it was too early in the morning. 

"Hello?" Jake answered. 

"Jake, it's me. Joan got out of the box, she's not dead," Will explained as he panicked more than he did before, he knew that if Joan really is alive she would soon find out who buried her alive and will come after them. 

There's no way Will can protect his identity from her for long. 

"Jesus! How do you know?" Jake asked. 

"I drove back to her grave and saw a hole and the box was empty, she's out Jake. She'll come after us, I just got a letter from someone saying they'll visit me next week. It's from Joan," Will explained as he held the letter.

"She'll think I buried her! I was the one who was watching her get into one of the boxes, fuck! She's going to come after me, you need to help me Will!" Jake panicked. 

"Shut the fuck up you coward, fight for yourself!" Will yelled as he hung up the phone.

"Fuck you Ferguson!" Will mumbled as he pulled out a lighter and held it to the paper, making it burn. 

When she comes to my house, I'm going to finish the job. Properly...


	6. Frustration

"You asked to see me Governor?" Vera asked as she walked inside the office with Mr Channing sitting at the desk in the back of the room. 

Seeing a different leader in the governors chair made Vera feel discomfort and disappointment that she let the board down and that she left other people down, especially Bea Smith. 

"Come in Vera," Mr Channing smiled as Vera walked to the desk, Vera didn't appreciate how Mr Channing was disrespecting her on a daily occasion. Him and her ex partner Jake Stewart have been getting unusually close since Jake and Vera broke up, Vera had her suspicions that they are both working together to traffic drugs. 

"Aside from all of the following information I need to get straight, I'd like you to know that Birdsworth's going to live," Mr Channing explained as he straightened a pile of paper.

Vera smiled at the thought that Liz is going to be okay, she thought who would possibly benefit from killing Liz and who did it. 

Sonia Stevens?

"Also, Kaz Proctor will be released from medical next week. I'd like you to deliver that information to Proctor now," Mr Channing ordered. 

"But I'm already covering Jake and Will's shift, I don't think I can do that," Vera explained while starting to get frustrated. She's already covering two shifts and the thought of having a child with Jake was tiring for her enough by it's self. 

"It's not a long walk to medical Vera," Mr Channing said as he started typing on his computer. 

"It is when you have to be guarding two areas of the prison at once," Vera explained, trying to control her temper. 

"Vera..." Mr Channing laughed as he closed the screen on the laptop. 

"It's Ms Bennett," Vera ordered firmly. 

Mr Channing's eyes widened as he heard Vera becoming frustrated. 

"Okay, Ms Bennett. Do your job properly or I'll put this onto your records, you wouldn't like that would you?" Mr Channing threatened as he began to write on Vera's record. 

"How would you like it if I go to the board and claim you're selling drugs to the inmates?" Vera snapped. 

Mr Channing smiled slyly as he watched Vera for less than a minute, challenging her. 

"Why would I do that?" Mr Channing asked quietly. 

"Because I know for a fact that you and Jake Stewart are working together, I might not have the proof yet but I can get you out of here if I can convince the board to fire you because two prisoners escaped under your watch! I'm surprised you haven't been fired already," Vera explained. 

"This will do you no good Vera, your actions today will go on your record and you'll be the one to leave. Stop questioning my authority or you'll get an official warning," Mr Channing ordered. 

"I don't care if this goes on my record, I will go the board and convince them to get you out. Your days as governor are over Derek," Vera threatened as she walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.


	7. Stalker

"We have some news regarding Wentworth escapee Joan Ferguson, moments ago a video was shared to local news networks across Australia which shows what is an unidentified man burying what is believed to be a box with a person inside it."

"The video is titled 'What really happened to escapee Joan Ferguson' While proof is scarce on this video, police are investigating further into this subject, we're hoping to receive an update soon." 

Will watched the TV in shock as he realised the whole police department has seen him burying Joan with that video, luckily he was wearing a dark hoodie but surly he would of already been caught. 

Who recorded that? Will thought and panicked. 

Will snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard his phone ringing on his bedside table, he looked down at the phone and picked it up to check who was calling him. 

"Unknown Number," it read. 

Will hesitantly accepted the call and held his phone to his ear, waiting for a voice. He was expecting the worst.

"You saw the news right?" Jake asked as he was breathing heavily. 

"Someone followed me... Did you do this? Huh?" Will asked angrily. 

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Jake asked in shock. 

"Don't you bullshit me! You and Allie are the only ones who knew about this, you followed and recorded me. I'm going to rip your fucking head off!," Will angrily threatened and wait for Jake's reaction to his allegations. 

"Calm down Will! I had nothing to do with this!" Jake yelled. 

Will didn't reply to Jake, he started thinking whether or not Jake was telling the truth. The only people who knew about this plan were Jake, Allie, and Kaz. No one else. 

It seemed impossible for someone who wasn't Jake to follow Will into the woods and record him burying Joan. 

It doesn't add up...

"You did this, Will... You were the one who buried her, you need to deal with that yourself," Jake explained as he hung up the phone. Will's anger flooded his body and he threw his phone at the wall, causing it to smash glass everywhere. 

Help!

I am in here!

Get me out of here!

No!

Will opened his eyes and looked at the time on the clock, it was 8:37PM when Jake hung up on him and now it's 10:49:PM. 

"Hello Will... I heard you haven't been sleeping well, that understandable. What you did to me will haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life, I didn't think you had the courage," Will felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked down at the hand in horror. It was wearing a leather glove. 

Joan Ferguson's leather glove. 

Will jumped to the back of his room and saw that no one was in the room.

"That hero complex just keeps getting in the way doesn't it?" Will heard Joan once more behind him, he turned around and saw only his blank wall. Will closed his eyes and remembered the time he saved Joan in the fire, he's wished ever since that he left her to burn like Bea wanted her to. 

"This... Was you. You started this!" 

Get me out of here!

I want you to keep your distance from Ferguson... 

As long as she's breathing she is never gonna to stop. 

To get justice, sometimes you need to cross the line.


	8. The Past

Allie was lying in her bed, thinking about everything that went wrong in her life. Now that her ex girlfriend Marie Winter has entered the prison and taken down her best friend then replaced her as Top Dog, Allie was left in the sidelines and was hoping that some hope wouldn't be lost but she's caught between two worlds, two women.

Marie Winter and Kaz Proctor. 

Marie took Allie into her own home and took care of her, she never let her out of her sight and through the hardest stages of life Allie was going through, Marie supported her through it. 

With drugs... 

Kaz saved Allie from Marie, Kaz got her clean from drugs and took her into her own life while she was dealing with her own problems which were deep in the past. Kaz's history with men and relationships were the darkest thoughts Kaz would ever come back to mentally, years of mental and physical abuse took a toll on Allie and Kaz.

But Marie suffered the same past, Allie remembered when Marie told her about when she was sexually abused at a young age and that caused Marie to get into drugs. She was in a similar situation to Allie but over the years she grew by herself with no one by her side but then a man came into Marie's life, while she thought that she could trust that man but he raped her and she became pregnant with her son Danny Winter. 

Allie was stuck into her own thoughts about the present but then she took some steps into the past, her past that was at her happiest. Those times with the woman she loved but gotten taken away from her. 

Bea Smith.

Bea was the only woman who truly understood Allie, she never judged her for her actions. Allie felt that their relationship would last until the end of their lives but having a happy relationship came at a price neither of them were aware of and that price was death to one of them. A death that was brutally preformed by Joan Ferguson. 

Allie recently heard about the news on the TV about Joan and was shocked and surprised, someone recorded Will Jackson burying Joan. The only people who knew about the escape were Will Jackson, Jake Stewart, and herself. Allie isn't ashamed about what she planned, what she created was justice for Bea.

"Allie?" Allie snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard her friend Kaz opening the door. 

Allie jumped out of bed and faced her soulmate, she smiled at Kaz and Kaz smiled back. 

"Hey! You're back!" Allie happily said as she reached in for a hug. 

"I am bubba, how is everything?" Kaz asked. 

"It's all good," Allie answered, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth. With Marie trying to get back into Allie's life, she's everything but good. 

"Any problems with Marie Winter?" Kaz asked, Allie noticed that Kaz's fists were clenched. 

It was obvious that her friend is out for blood after what happened a month ago. 

"Um..." Allie wanted to tell Kaz the truth but she didn't want to make Kaz more agitated than she already was, too much weight was on her shoulders and Allie has no desire to add more, she just wanted everything to calm down. 

"Tell me," Kaz assured Allie, placing her hands on Allie's shoulders. 

"Marie has visited me a couple of times, and... I, um. Never mind," Allie explained, voice shaking and hands sweating. 

"I should of been there Allie, I'll fix this," Kaz explained frustratingly. 

"No! Leave it please, take some time to recover," Allie pleaded. 

"Allie, we both know who Marie really is. She's a monster, she's abused you and used you, she's gotten you addicted to drugs. Everything she's done to you, it makes me sick that I wasn't there with you. I can't allow her get away with this, remember that we barley got out of her house with our lives," Kaz explained as she hugged Allie, tears began to roll down Allie's cheeks. 

I don't know what to think, I... I, can't... Allie questioned to herself. 

I can't be in love with Marie.


	9. Chaos

"The woman are starting to turn, you've all noticed this right?" Marie asked her crew of woman standing in front of her while she sat on a chair in her unit. 

The woman nodded quietly to Marie, making her feel satisfaction of being in control of everyone. Control and power are two very important aspects to Marie, she had those two things automatically through her businesses she owned. When Danny died, she went after his killer and took care of him which made her feel in control. 

She just doesn't want to feel helpless. 

"I'm not going to sit down and continue to observe, it's time we put measures into our own hands," Marie explained as the women smiled at her, each and everyone of those inmates knew exactly what Marie was planning. 

"We're going to plan a riot tomorrow, while the guards are distracted by the chaos, I'm going to be doing my own thing," Marie explained as she saw Allie Novak walking into her unit, her jaw opened slowly as she watched the blonde watching Marie innocently. 

"That'll be all," Marie ordered as she watched the prisoners leaving her unit in a group, except Allie continued to stand outside the bars.

Marie walked towards Allie, she watched her ex trying to walk away but she kept hesitating. 

"Allie? Are you okay?" Marie asked kindly. 

Allie didn't respond back, she watched Marie nervously as if Marie was about to kill her. 

"I just wanted to inform you that Kaz is back from medical," Allie explained, staring down at her feet. 

How strange, she's warning me about Kaz? Marie wondered. 

"Is she now? I'd like to visit her, please bring her to me Allie," Marie smiled. 

Allie's eyes widened, she was well aware that if Kaz and Marie reunited so soon after her return that their conversation would be talking with shivs in hand. 

"Sure," Allie nodded nervously as she turned her back on Marie and walked away as fast as she could. 

Marie felt sad for Allie, she wished that the both of them could forget about their past and move on, because of Marie's realisation she had she's realised that she needs to change her ways. 

I still love you Allie, please don't leave me. Marie sadly pleaded in her thoughts. 

Marie took one last look at the empty hallway outside her unit before she walked into her cell and sat on her bed, waiting for Kaz. Marie saw a photograph of her deceased son on the side of her bed, she placed her hands on the piece of paper and picked it up.

A tear began to roll down Marie's cheek which slid down her face and onto the photograph, she held the photo close to her chest and closed her eyes. 

"I'm so sorry my darling, I should of been there for you," Marie said to herself. 

Marie snapped out of her grieving moment when she heard the door open, she dropped the photo and saw Kaz standing in her doorway. 

"Why are you crying?" Kaz asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

"None of your business Karen," Marie angrily said as she hid the picture under her brown blanket. 

"Top Dog's are meant to be stronger Marie," Kaz said. 

"You're not a mother Karen, you'd never understand," Marie angrily explained. 

"You wanted to see me?" Kaz changed the subject. 

"Indeed, I just wanted to assure you that if you pull one wrong move that you'll be dealt with by me, understand?" Marie explained as she stood up from her bed to face Kaz. 

"Are you sure that you can control me yourself?," Kaz threatened. 

"Well I hope you remember what happened the last time we fought, now scurry off," Marie ordered as she watched Kaz becoming frustrated. 

She better not try anything because next time she might not be so lucky... Marie said to herself.


	10. Shiv's Out

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE RED."

Rita heard the sirens go off, she stood up from her bed and ran out of the cell so the guards wouldn't lock her in the unit. 

Rita saw three guards running down the hallways, she ran into a corner, hoping that the guards wouldn't capture her. 

Rita's goal is to find her sister. Rita saw Vera Bennett stop in her place when she heard the radio go off on her hip, she handled the walkie talkie from her belt and held it to her mouth. 

"There's an incident in the yard, it appears that Ruby Mitchell is the ring leader," A guard explained from the other end of the signal. 

"Copy that," Vera nodded as she ran out of sight, leaving Rita breathing heavily, relieved that she didn't catch her. 

"Ruby..." Rita sighed as she slowly moved from her spot to check if any guards were in sight, once the coast was clear, Rita ran through the hallways and saw a few inmates running the other way. Rita turned her head to the woman who were running down the hallway, that was where the guards were. 

Rita reached the kitchen which was the only part of the prison the guards weren't patrolling, she opened the doors slowly and quietly and stepped her foot into the dark room. It was very quiet but from Rita's experience from being a policewoman that's not always a good thing. 

Rita heard some shuffling from the other end of theh room, she turned her head to where she thought it was from. 

"Rita!" Rita turned around to see three woman approaching her with shivs, each one of them were approaching her like a tiger attempting to kill it's prey. 

"Step back," Rita demanded as she backed away slowly behind a table. The inmates didn't listen, one of the inmates hit the tables on the desk which made them all fall to the ground, Rita wasn't intimidated by these inmates though, she's been trained to deal with threats exactly like this. 

"If you don't step back I'll hurt you," Rita demanded again as she stepped out from her hiding spot and faced the three women holding weapons. 

One prisoner ran up to Rita and thrust the shiv towards Rita's stomach, only missing her by a pinch. Rita grabbed the shiv off the woman when she tried again and threw the shiv across the other side of the room, the same woman ran up to Rita but Rita was able to hold the prisoner by her neck and slam her to the ground forcefully. 

The two other inmates swiped the shiv across Rita's stomach which pierced her skin but not enough to be life threatening, Rita got back at the two women when she grabbed one by the arm and threw her into the table which caused the inmate to crash into the chairs. 

"I warned you!" Rita yelled as she grabbed the last woman by the collar on her shirt and held her to her face. 

"You come near me again and I won't throw away the shivs next time!" Rita said as she shoved the prisoner to the ground. 

Rita watched the three inmates on the floor groaning in pain, she ignored them and ran out of the kitchen to expect guards to confront her but to Rita's surprise, no one was there. 

"Rita!" Rita saw Kaz running towards Rita faster than she's ever saw Kaz run, Rita stood in her place and watched the former Top Dog panting. 

"Do you know what's happened?" Rita asked Kaz. 

"Ruby's pissing around in the yard with the prisoners, they created a fire. The rest of the women locked in their units," Kaz explained. 

"What about Marie Winter?" Rita asked curiously. 

"Locked in her unit probably, but she must of planned this," Kaz guessed, anger showing in her eyes. 

"This place is out of control," Rita said as she shook her head disappointingly.


	11. Chaotic Ending

"This place is out of control," Rita shook her head disappointingly. 

Kaz watched Rita sadly, she obviously thought the same. They're both on the same page now, Rita just hoped that Kaz didn't take her as a threat to the Top Dog position. Now that Kaz isn't Top Dog anymore Rita hopes that they could have an understanding between each other because Rita isn't looking for trouble unless it was coming for her first. 

"I had to fight over four inmates in that room you know?" Rita explained as she pointed to the dining room. 

Kaz's eyes widened, Rita was very well aware that Kaz was against violence to women. 

"Why did you do that?" Kaz asked as she started to get angry. 

"It was self defence, I had to do it twice before that to the same woman," Rita explained. 

"Why didn't you tell Marie?" Kaz asked curiously. 

"Because she's the one who's been ordering them to attack, she thinks I'm a threat to her position," Rita explained, turning her back on Kaz looking into the cafeteria room 

Kaz looked to her back and saw two guards approaching the dining room, Rita looked at Kaz and panicked. 

"Fuck!" Rita whispered as they ran into the dining room, looking left and right to find a hiding place. 

"There!" Kaz pointed towards the kitchen, the two woman ran as fast as they could into the small room. Rita saw a door, she ran towards it and opened the door to see pots and pans on the shelves surrounding the room. 

"In here!" Rita called Kaz over from the other side of the kitchen, Kaz ran towards Rita and into the room, closing the door, Rita was hoping that the guards wouldn't check this room but she heard them approaching the kitchen, Rita placed her index finger on her lip as she told Kaz to be silent as possible until they leave. 

"Any luck?" Ms Miles asked someone. 

"We've taken Stevens back into her unit but that's just about it, the fire outside hasn't stopped and a dangerous amount of inmates are still missing," Ms Bennett explained. 

"I guess no one's in here, should we check plant room?" Ms Miles suggested. 

There was a brief silence between the two guards, Rita was hoping Vera would allow her suggestion. 

"Okay," Vera replied as Rita heard footsteps leaving the kitchen, she heard the door open to the cafeteria signifying that they left the room. 

"Holy shit..." Kaz whispered as the two women quietly opened the closet door and left the cafeteria.

Rita and Kaz were now outside the dining room once again, double checking if guards were still lurking the outside. The coast was finally clear and Rita and Kaz parted ways, Rita's goal was to find Ruby outside in the yard and stop her. 

"Why did you agree to do this Ru?" Rita frustratingly asked herself. 

Rita found herself in the hallway, women were on each sides of the room while running back and fourth from the guards. Rita didn't care that they were near her since they were focused on three other women running away from them, Rita sped walked out of the hall way and into a different room she didn't recognise. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE RED!" Rita looked at the roof and smelt a faint smell of smoke. 

"Bloody hell..." Rita said as she continued to run through a dark room as fast as she could, hoping she could find Ruby back inside. 

Rita continued to run until she felt something touch her feet, she fell down onto the hard floor but something was off about what happened. 

Something was wrong...

It took a lot of time for Rita to regain eye sight because she hit her head on the ground hard, she looked up from the ground and saw what it looked like to be four prisoners and one guard watching Rita in shock. 

Rita's eyesight was clearer and she looked down and saw she was lying on top of a bleeding body, Rita stood up as fast as she could in horror. She felt like she was going to be sick. 

Blood stained her clothes and was dripping of her hands and face, she saw the dead body of Derek Channing lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood with a shiv sticking out of his chest. 

"Fuck!" Rita panicked as she backed away from the horrific sight on the floor. 

"Holy fuck..." Rita heard more woman surrounding her. 

"This is a code black, repeat code black," A guard said into his radio. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE BLACK!"


	12. Broken Bones

"I don't want to end up like broken bones in ones body, growing apart. But sometimes they can heal and that's what I want for the both of us," Kaz explained to Will. 

This was the first time the two of them spoke since hospital when Will admitted to killing Ferguson to Kaz, she was shocked to hear the Will would do something shocking like that. 

Murder...

Even though Kaz hated Joan with a passion and attempted to kill her, when she opened the door into Joan's unit months ago, she stepped inside that cell and watched Ferguson sleeping but she wasn't aware what was really in that bed. Kaz wanted Joan to die but she couldn't go through with it, she's not the kind of woman who would hurt another woman in anger. 

She's done that plenty of times because she was unsure what to do, her moral compass has been broken and Kaz has learnt that sometimes violence was needed sometimes, no matter the gender. 

I'm a hypocrite and I know I can't fix what I've done, but I need to move forward. Kaz explained to herself while waiting for Will's response. 

"Kaz... I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I want you to understand that what I did to Joan was for you and Allie and for Bea," Will explained sadly, remembering Bea before she was killed by Ferguson. 

Kaz smiled at Will understandingly, it took her time for Kaz to come to terms with Will's actions but she soon accepted it. 

"Will, I understand now. You did what had to be done and I'll always be beside you for everything," Kaz explained as she saw that Will was trying to hold back his tears.

"Thanks Kaz, it means a lot for you to say that to me. Dealing with what I've done has been shit, I hear her every night and I see her. I'm sure that you saw that video on the news claiming that a man was burying Joan, I can't do this anymore," Will sadly explained. 

"Do you know who recorded you?" Kaz asked as she put her hands on Will's face in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Someone sent me a letter saying that they know what I've done to Joan, but they didn't tell me their name, they said that they'll visit me." Will explained anxiously. 

Kaz let go of Will and started to think about what to do, she wants to help Will but with Marie as Top Dog and the current investigation over Mr Channing's murder with Rita as the main suspect, she wondered if it was too much to do at once. 

"I want to help you Will, I'll make a call to The Red Right Hand and they can protect you," Kaz offered. 

"No, I don't need protection. It's my fault, it's my responsibility to fix this," Will kindly refused. 

"Are you sure?" Kaz frowned. 

"I am, but thank you anyway," Will smiled. 

"Anyways, now that I've told you everything. I think we should talk about Rita, why would she kill Channing?" Will changed the subject. 

Kaz frowned as Will changed their conversation, perhaps he didn't want to talk about Joan. He was obviously feeling guilty, he must think that this is his chance to get Joan out of his head and focus on the outside problems but Kaz went along with it. 

"I don't think that Rita had anything to do with it, all I saw was her lying in a pool of blood with Mr Channing's body on the floor," Kaz explained. 

"This reminds me of the time where my wife died in a similar way, Bea tripped over her body the exact same way," Will explained as he flash backed to that horrible day. 

"Meg?" Will panicked. 

"Someone call an ambulance!" Will screamed. 

Will looked down at Meg's body but it wasn't Meg anymore, it was Joan except they were no longer in the prison. They were now in a box. 

Will snapped out of his own thoughts when he felt Kaz yelling at Will. 

"Will!" Kaz shouted. 

Will jumped as he saw Kaz trying to regain concentration with her, he felt embarrassed that he was having another moment in front of Kaz. 

"Are you okay?" Kaz asked. 

"Um... Yep," Will assured Kaz. 

Will heard Kaz's cell door opening from behind him, he turned around to see Vera tap him on his shoulder. 

"Mr Jackson, Rita Connors has requested a visit. I know it's not usual for a guard to visit a prisoner but she seems desperate," Vera explained as she walked away. 

Will looked at Kaz and saw her curiosity, she nodded and Will smiled back. 

"Thank you," Will said to Kaz as he walked out of the cell and the unit to the slot.


	13. Two Different Sights

Rita sat on her bed watching the wall in front of her, it's been two days since the riot which resulted in her tripping over the governors dead body in front of prisoners and one guard. While it appeared that Rita was the one who killed him, it wasn't and she just tripped over the body. 

Rita had no idea who could of possibly killed Mr Channing, she barley knew the governor and his potential enemies. Rita felt sick when she thought about the dead body on the floor, she'd try not to think about it but it's hard when police question you about it constantly. 

Rita turned around when she saw Mr Jackson opening the door and stepping into the isolated and lonely room, he watched Rita sitting on the bed only feeling empathy for the woman who's believed to be a killer. 

"You wanted to see me Connors?" Mr Jackson asked as he stood in front of the door. 

"Yes I do," Rita nodded as she stood up from the bed to face the male guard. 

"I didn't do it, I just tripped over it when I was trying to get to Ruby," Rita explained hoping that he'd believe her. 

Rita carefully observed Mr Jackson's facial expressions, she believed that he believed her claims. 

"Why were you looking for Ruby?" Mr Jackson asked curiously. 

"Because I wanted to stop her," Rita explained, she doesn't want anybody to know why she really wanted to stop Ruby. 

She wants to keep their secrets hidden from everybody... 

"Why did you want to see me?" Mr Jackson asked confusingly. 

"Because I want you to tell the police that I had nothing to do with his murder," Rita explained hoping he would agree to help her, she knew she was asking a lot for a prison officer to help her plead not guilty but he was her last hope other than Ruby. 

"I'm sorry but we can't do that," Mr Jackson refused. 

Rita felt disappointing, she felt stupid for asking such a big request to a prison officer. 

She watched Mr Jackson opening the door to the slot and leaving the room, shutting the door once again. Rita's freedom was taken away from her, there was no chance she was going to be found innocent. 

Who really killed him? Rita asked herself. 

Rita walked to her bed and sat down once again, thinking of ways to get out of the slot and find evidence to prove she had nothing to do with the murder. 

There has to be a way, not all hope can or has to be lost...


	14. Investigate

Vera sat in the governors chair, she enjoyed having her governorship back but she didn't want to earn it back the way that she did. The past two days have been stressful for Vera, she's never thought someone would murder Mr Channing. She didn't like him but surely he didn't deserve to die. 

Vera knows that it'll be hard to find answers about his death but she'll do whatever it takes to find the real killer, at this time it's believed to be Rita Connors who killed him but Vera highly doubted that she did it. 

It had to be someone else. 

"Marie Winter to see you governor?" Ms Miles asked as she walked into the office without Vera's permission. 

"Yes, bring her in Ms Miles," Vera nodded as she saw Marie walk towards Vera, she sat down in front of her and watched the governor like a hawk. 

"I'd like you to lift the lock down governor, the woman are frantic," Marie asked desperately. 

"No... not until I get some answers about the murder of Derick Channing," Vera demanded as she crossed her arms on the desk. 

"If you know anything, I encourage you to tell me. The sooner we find out the truth, the sooner this prison returns to normal," Vera explained, hoping that would get through to Marie.

Marie didn't reply to Vera, she lifted one eyebrow and her smile turned into a blank expression. 

"Do you have any information?" Vera asked. 

Marie continued to stay silent which caused Vera to become agitated by her, Vera knew that an innocent person was in the slot and was looking at a murder charge for something she didn't do. 

It's not like Vera to fight for an inmate but she hated the fact that Rita was in the slot for the false allegations.

"I don't know anything Governor," Marie claimed after a long moment of silence between the two. 

"You were missing from your unit while the riot occurred, I suspect that if anyone had something to do with the murder it's either Kaz or yourself," Vera explained angrily. 

"Are you accusing me Governor? I had nothing to do with it, I wouldn't be surprised if Kaz knows something. She's never liked Channing," Marie explained calmly. 

"Why would Proctor risk everything for revenge?" Vera frowned. 

"I know Kaz better than you, she's nuts. Remember she used to bash men in that group, The Red Right Hand?," Marie asked as she sat up from her chair smiling. 

Vera looked at Marie's smiling face with curiosity, she had her suspicions about Marie but she never knew that her and Kaz had a past together.

"Ms Miles, take Winter to her unit and bring Kaz to me please," Vera ordered as she saw Ms Miles walking into her office, Marie's smile was taken off her face as she walked out of the office. 

Vera frustratingly dipped her back and placed her head in her arms, she'll need to do a lot of interrogation sessions with the inmates, the cops will be in and out of the prison over the escape of Joan and the murder of Channing, it was all too much for Vera to handle. 

"Kaz Proctor to see you governor," Ms Miles asked after a few minutes since Marie left, Vera quickly lifted her head and acted as if she wasn't looking like she passed out. 

"Thank you Ms Miles, bring her in," Vera smiled as Ms Miles escorted Kaz into the office, Vera signalled Kaz to sit down, Kaz proceeded with her orders. 

"I don't know anything about the murder," Kaz said frustratingly. 

"Well you seem confident Proctor?" Vera said as she widened her eyes. 

"Police have been questioning myself and the other woman almost twice a day, why would you seem surprised about my frustrations?" Kaz asked tiredly. 

Vera lifted an eyebrow at Kaz's attitude, Vera herself was tired due to being pregnant with Jake's baby and the escape of Joan but she wouldn't give anyone attitude like Kaz was to her. Except to Mr Channing. 

"I understand Proctor but if you do know something I encourage you to tell me, Marie says you have information," Vera explained as she saw Kaz rolling her eyes angrily, the past her and Marie must of had wasn't a pretty one in Vera's eyes. What could of possibly made them nearly kill each other nearly a month ago?

"Marie's lying... Next?" Kaz asked while watching Vera with no facial expressions. 

"Do you know who might of done it?" Vera asked hoping that she'd get at least a few answers out of the inmate. 

"Sorry governor, I don't. Can I go?" Kaz asked desperately. 

Vera and Kaz watched each other for nearly a minute before Vera decided to make her decision. 

"The police will continue to question the inmates until they catch the killer, and unit then, the prison will continue to be in lock down, Ms Miles! Take Proctor back to her unit," Vera signalled as she watched Kaz rise from her chair and exit the room. 

Sooner or later the truth will come out... Vera promised herself.


	15. Hidden Demon

Boomer sat on her bed, she was finally out of the slot after somebody planted a weapon with blood on it in her cell which had Liz's DNA on it, it was obvious that was the weapon used on Liz when she was attacked. 

"Whoever did this to me, I'll fucking snap them!" Boomer cried out when she slammed her hand on the wall, even though she was out of the slot she still felt like she was trapped in lies and despite what Liz did to her and Sonia, she'd never do anything as horrific as what she's believed to have done. 

Boomer saw her door slowly open, Sonia was standing in the door way motionless. 

"What's the matter Susan?" Sonia asked confusingly while she slowly walked inside Boomer's cell, shutting the door behind her. 

"You fucking tell me! I've been in the fucking slot for nearly a month for something I didn't do!" Boomer said as she placed her hands on her head frustratingly. 

"Boomer. The weapon was found, in your own cell," Sonia assured Boomer, the bigger woman walked up to Sonia and looked at her in disbelief. 

Why would she think I had anything to do with this? Boomer asked herself. 

"I didn't fucking do it! Why would you think that?" Boomer asked, she felt her heartbreak when she saw Sonia's face. 

"Why was the weapon found in your cell Susan?" Sonia asked calmly. 

"Because someone planted it on me!" Boomer said as she sat down on her bed, breathing heavily. 

"This place is a shit hole! Two screw's been murdered along with Marie Winter as Top Dog. Fuck it!" Boomer said as she left the cell and walked into the middle of the unit. 

Sonia approached Boomer slowly and pat her on her back and made the distressed woman face her. 

"In order to make things right here Susan... I need you to help me," Sonia whispered when she held Boomer's shoulders. Boomer watched Sonia, confused about what she was trying to talk about. 

"What?" Boomer asked, feeling more confused. 

"Do you want Wentworth to grow into the shining demonstration of women rehabilitation?" Sonia asked with a serious and determined expression on her face. 

"What?" Boomer asked, feeling frustration build up in her body. She hated it when Sonia would talk the way she does, she didn't fully understand what she meant. 

"Do you want this place to get better?" Sonia asked unimpressed.

"Shit yeah!" Boomer nodded.

"It did seem obvious to me that you want everything to become better, that is why I want you to help me become Top Dog," Sonia explained a she smiled with hope that Boomer would help her reach her new goal. 

"What? You think you could become Top Dog?" Boomer asked in disbelief

"Don't you believe in me?" Sonia asked, pretending took look insulted by Boomer's words. 

"Well, in order for you to do that you have to cross Marie Winter ey?" Boomer explained 

"All in good time Susan, in time our paths were bound to cross," Sonia agreed, she wasn't intimidated by Marie at all, she believed she was intimidating to the women because of her actions against another prisoner but if you strip her of her crew and leave the individual vulnerable she'd be easy to cross any day. 

"What about when The Freak returns? She'll be coming back for Top Dog ya know!" Boomer asked. 

Joan was no different to the other Top Dogs or prisoners Sonia had to cross in her opinion, when Joan offered to form an alliance all Sonia saw in Joan was a helpless little underling, she wasn't useful to Sonia in anyway, she was just a boulder in her way of the road. 

Don't judge a book by it's dainty cover, Sonia always said to herself. 

"Joan is nothing but a mere threat, I can get past her jokes easily. But I need you Susan, I need you to be the starting growth of my already growing crew," Sonia explained, hoping Boomer would agree to come on board with her plan. 

Silence came between the two women, Sonia was getting frustrated by Boomer's lack on reaction. She needed her in order to start a crew she could use and take advantage of.

"Okay," Boomer nodded. 

Sonia smiled a wide grin at Boomer, Sonia hearing that she was on side with her satisfied her because she could continue to manipulate and use her for the deeds that Sonia wasn't bothered to dish out. 

Then I'll deal with Elizabeth Birdsworth... Sonia promised herself.


	16. A New Kind Of Freak

Marie pressed down the handle of the stream press while glaring at her fellow crew and followers of the prison, she felt in control of everything that surrounded her, the women, the guards, the law, everything was hers but a dark problem has been surfacing for a very long time ever since an incident with Liz Birdsworth has happened. 

It's been two weeks since the riot that left one innocent woman in the hole of the law and the governor brutally murdered in his own prison, only Marie had the true answer behind the mystery but she'd never reveal who really killed him, she wants to use that information to her advantage. 

With Liz returning next week, Marie knows it's time to deal with the darkness lurking behind every corner, the hidden demon who was an expert at hiding her true identity, the woman who's believed to have killed not only her husband but also her close friend Helen Masters and that woman goes by the name of Sonia Stevens. 

Marie was never intimidated by her, despite of her shocking past of murder and revenge, Marie just couldn't see through the psychopaths intimidation but she certainly saw her as a potential Top Dog challenger, Marie tried to form a tight alliance with Sonia but she refused without thinking it over which made Marie slightly surprised, she was hoping the both of them could give more power over the prison than before. Marie has information on Sonia, for a fact, Marie knows exactly who caused the attack on Liz and what happened after. She saw Sonia's business partner Ann Reynolds planting a knife is Boomer's cell one morning and Marie threatened to reveal to the police what she was doing if she didn't tell her what was behind her actions, Marie found out that Sonia was furious with Liz and hell bent on getting her revenge from poisoning her tea with liquid nicotine and decided to murder Liz in her sleep. 

Now that Marie has the information behind Sonia's motives, she's been planning for a while to use it against Sonia so she would do what she instructed at all times but now Marie has a different way of provoking her, she's noticed that Sonia has been very distant with the Top Dog rules and Marie see's that as a threat. 

Today at this very moment, Marie will decide to give punishment to Sonia for making a move on a fellow prisoner without any permission or say whats so ever. 

Marie snapped out of her own thoughts when she saw Sonia walking into the laundry room by herself, the two women watched each other like hawks, Sonia began to grin when she gracefully made her way to folding the sheets. 

"Listen up everybody!" Marie called out as she pushed down the handle of the steam press once again, causing steam to fill the small room. 

Just as Marie caught the prisoners attention including Sonia's, Marie signalled by nodding to Ms Miles to leave the room. Just as the blonde haired guard left, Marie was finally ready to deliver her plan for Sonia. 

"Sonia Stevens, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while now so I suggest you step out from the folding station and make your way to the middle of the room," Marie instructed as the prisoners formed a circle for Sonia to stand in the middle of, Sonia raised an eyebrow and walked slowly to the middle of the circle, the prisoners watched the Top Dog confused. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure Marie?" Sonia sarcastically asked as Marie walked away from the steam press and into the middle of the circle to confront Sonia. 

"Attention everyone! I have some pretty shocking news for you," Marie said as the prisoners watched Marie with anticipation. Sonia looked at Marie threateningly. 

"I'm aware you have associations with a woman that goes by the name of Ann Reynolds right? Your partner in crime, literally!" Marie asked as if Sonia didn't know already. 

"Ms Reynolds? I've been told she's a divine lady, what's your point Marie?" Sonia smiled, starting to chuckle coldly. 

"My point is... I saw her planting a knife in Boomer's cell and she told me that you did that under your instruction Sonia, where was the knife from?" Marie asked, excited to see Sonia's reaction when she tells the inmates that she tried to kill Liz. 

"She's playing games with you, cheeky one she is," Sonia laughed. 

"What if I told the women around us that you used that knife to try and kill Liz and you framed Boomer for it hm?" Marie asked loudly, ensuring that the prisoners around her got the message. 

The prisoners began to gasp in shock as they heard the words from Marie's mouth.

"There is no out of this one Sonia, you've been exposed! And I wonder why you did it? Was is because poor Liz what Witness X? What about when she poisoned you, did that make you mad enough to try and kill her?" Marie asked, she was now killing two birds with one stone. 

There was silence between Marie, Sonia, and the other prisoners around the circle, there was no other choice for Sonia to make. 

"So what if I did? It is very much true that Elizabeth tattle tailed on me, and she poisoned me. No one crosses me and gets past it that easily, that includes you Winter," Sonia explained as she turned left and right to see the prisoners mouths opening in shock of Sonia's words. 

"No one crosses me either, Stevens," Marie said as she signalled her crew to restrain Sonia in order to deliver punishment. Her crew forced Sonia to the steam press in time to make the shocking punishment, the women watched in utter anticipation. Marie watched Sonia's face who showed no emotions, she almost looked like she was smiling slightly. 

"This is what happens when anyone crosses me!" Marie said as she placed her hand on the bar, ready to press it down but before she could do that, she felt her own crew restraining her. 

"Get off me!" Marie demanded as Sonia pulled her hands out of the steam press and placed her own on the bar. 

"It's amazing isn't it? Your crew betraying you," Sonia laughed as she forcefully placed Marie's head at the bottom surface of the steam press, the women gasped in fear as they knew what Sonia was going to do. 

Marie knew exactly what was going to happen to her, she's accepted her fate. Sonia has taken over.

"I wish I didn't have to do this darling, but there can only be two of us," Sonia said as she pressed down the steam press on Marie's head. 

Marie screamed in pain as the heat burnt her cheek, Sonia released the steam press and Marie fell to the ground continuing to cry in pain. 

"From now on, I am your leader. No one will cross me, or you'll get your heads burnt or you'll end up dead!" Sonia explained as she watched the women watching Sonia in fear.


	17. Regaining Power

Marie left the medical room after days of being trapped in there due to her severe burning to her left cheek by to being burnt in the steam press by Wentworth's current Top Dog Sonia Stevens who's beat her when she thought that Sonia was the one going to be burnt, Marie was only going to put Sonia's hands in the steam press but for her to put Marie's head in the steam press was sickening. 

Marie isn't a psychopath and she knows it, she fears that one day she very well might form into a disgraceful woman who won't stop at any length in order to gain what she wanted so that's why Marie reminds herself that actions do have limits, Marie used to have a moral compass but it was hidden from her when her son was killed. 

As soon as Marie was walking in the hallway, she saw a female guard with long brown and straight hair roaming the hallways as if she was looking for something but then Marie recognised the guard, it was Ann Reynolds. Marie's eyes widened as she ran towards Ann and the guard noticed Marie in a split second, she stopped patrolling and stared at the dangerous prisoner and former Top Dog. 

"Marie... Hello," Ann nervously smiled, Marie's main goal is to find out news on the investigation into Mr Channing's murder and she needed a weapon, none of the prisoners would let her buy one off them. 

"I want a weapon and I need to know what's going on with the investigation," Marie demanded. 

"I'm a prison officer Winter, I don't take orders from inmates. What's happened with your face?" Ann asked in a serious tone. 

"None of your business, and you will do as I say or I'll tell the police everything I know," Marie threatened as she blocked Ann from walking away.

Ann raised her eyebrow as she heard Marie's threat, she obviously wasn't aware of how much proof Marie really had on her. 

"You can tell them everything, but it's my word against yours," Ann smiled. 

"I've recorded you planting the knife in the cell, still calm now?" Marie laughed, feeling satisfaction of being in control like she used to be. 

Ann sighed as she realised that there was no escape from Marie's blackmail, if she didn't do what the inmate commanded, she'd be arrested within a day. 

"Rita Connors is still in the slot and the police have been questioning her none stop, she claims that she's innocent but as of now, the murderer is still unknown," Ann explained, rolling her eyes.

"And then weapon... When can you get it?" Marie asked, quickly changing the subject. 

"I'll get it in tomorrow," Ann said as she walked away, leaving Marie alone to stand in the hall. Now that Liz Birdsworth is back in general, Sonia will be distracted and that will be the perfect time to kill her to regain Top Dog. 

Marie walked out of the hallway and made her way to an old friends unit, she walked in the unit and stared into Kaz's cell and saw her and Allie sitting on the bed sideways to each other with Allie crying. Marie opened the door slowly and Kaz sat up straight away to face Marie. 

"Get the fuck out," Kaz demanded as Allie also stood up beside her friend to defend her. 

"Kaz it's not worth it," Allie assured Kaz as she tried to sit her down on the bed but she refused to do so. 

"You've failed Marie, you're no longer Top Dog and you've let fucking Sonia step up, you're hopeless," Kaz angrily said as she clenched her hands into a fist shape. 

Marie looked down at Kaz's hands and smiled, every single time Marie would approach Kaz she'd always be ready to fight. 

"My Top Dog status might of been short lived but Sonia's only temporary," Marie insisted, she noticed Allie and Kaz watching Marie's scars on her face in shock. 

Marie also noticed that Allie was looking at her, worried about her injuries. This made Marie feel happy that her ex girlfriend still generally cares about her, and Marie knows that she loved Allie and still does and will do anything to regain her trust. 

"Sure Marie, we've both failed as Top Dog, there is nothing we can do so piss off," Kaz demanded as she walked into Marie's space, threatening the worst. 

"I think we should team up and take Sonia down, she attempted to kill Liz, she's an evil woman," Marie explained, hoping Kaz would agree. Of course Marie would manipulate Kaz into teaming up and at the last minute she'd destroy her life or kill her and frame someone else for it. 

"You're evil too, you're mental if you actually believe I will help you become Top Dog because even if you do, I'll kill you after," Kaz said as she pushed Marie out of the cell, nearly causing Marie to fall over. She wanted to hurt Kaz even more but realised she shouldn't let her anger get the better of her. 

"Karen, sometimes you need to forget the past no matter how dark it was, have a think about how beneficial our alliance could be," Marie insisted as she walked out of the unit and back into the hallways, the prisoners were watching Marie and pointing at her. She could hear them insulting her and some of them even questioned if she was going to get back at Sonia.


	18. Fractured Women

"Do you think it's a useful suggestion?" Allie asked nervously, knowing that Kaz wouldn't like her question. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you forgotten what she did to you? She's manipulating us and sooner or later she'll kill Sonia and become Top Dog and god knows what she'll do!" Kaz explained, hoping that Allie would get the message through her head. 

Kaz would never reconcile with Marie especially after what she did to Allie, Marie formed an abusive relationship and Kaz saved Allie from that monster. There was a time before Kaz knew what Allie was going through when Marie and herself were friends and trusted each other but that was until Allie told Kaz everything that happen behind closed doors which made Kaz shocked and that was the time she knew Marie was a lying untrustworthy woman who was very dangerous for anyone to be around her. 

"Kaz! The prison couldn't be worse! Sonia has been manipulating us for this long and we didn't notice a thing! Liz is going to die and I can see it happening and Sonia will continue to terrorise the women, didn't you hear that a woman was raped yesterday? Her name was Lily Smith, that was definitely Sonia's work, we need to take her down and this is the only way to be successful," Allie explained, watching Kaz's facial expressions, aware that they weren't promising. 

Kaz thought about taking Sonia down herself after hearing about Lily but for some reason she had an inner gut feeling that it wasn't the right time, she had a shiv in her hands and was facing Sonia but she didn't pull it out of her pocket despite how much she wanted to, something told her that if she were to attempt to kill Sonia it would go wrong very fast. 

If Marie and Kaz do form an alliance, they could very well take down the psychotic Top Dog but Kaz was afraid that Marie would cross her once again and attempt to take her out to and force Allie back into an abusive relationship. 

"The point is Allie, if I do form an alliance with Marie with all things going well, Marie will somehow cross me and try to kill me and I'll be gone and I won't be able to protect you and she will force you into a relationship with her, I'm only doing this to keep you safe bubba," Kaz insisted, seeing a tear roll down Allie's cheek. 

"Kaz... Marie trusts me, I'll talk to her and find out what she'll do and I'll report it back to you," Allie offered, a part of Allie thinks this is a good idea but another part didn't want to betray Marie's trust. Despite years of mental and physical abuse from Marie onto Allie, she still cared about Marie and didn't want to hurt her. 

"Bubba I'm telling you this is too risky. I can see this happening now, it's not going to happen," Kaz said firmly as she left the room, leaving Allie in her cell. 

Kaz walked outside in the yard and sat on a bench to clear her mind, she needed to work out how she was going to save the women from Sonia and Marie's wrath. Kaz was their only hope. 

The prison was in a similar situation to when Joan Ferguson became Top Dog, the inmates were in danger and they had no chance in hell to be safe. Each and everyone of those prisoners knew that they weren't safe as long as Joan was on top of everything and Kaz felt sick about it, she desperately tried to plan her downfall and eventually did it when a kangaroo court formed by Kaz and Franky Doyle but soon turned into a lynching. 

In the few days Sonia was being Top Dog, a shine of lightness formed around Kaz when she saw a story on TV stating that Franky Doyle has been proven innocent of all charges against her which lifted weight off Kaz's shoulders knowing that justice has been served on an innocent person who didn't deserve to be imprisoned. 

Just as Kaz was thinking about the good times of life inside and out of the prison, she was confronted by Sonia Stevens walking towards the bench with her crew beside her. The Top Dog smiled as if she was going to laugh at Kaz seeing her without any power or control. 

"The fuck do you want bitch?" Kaz asked as she sat up from the bench, facing Sonia. 

"Oh! Bad day Karen?" Sonia sarcastically asked with her crew growing alert by Kaz's attitude. 

"My day couldn't get any better Stevens," Kaz said coldly. 

"Well I'm just visiting you to inform you that there will be no faults between us for as long as I'm Top Dog or you'll end up like Marie or Lily," Sonia threatened. 

Kaz felt furious at Sonia, what sort of sick woman could do that to another woman. Apparently Lily was ganged by Sonia crew because she was a threat to the position and Sonia felt that she needed to get rid of Lily as soon as possible. 

She could've just burnt her hands or bashed her but doing what she did was on a different sort of level, and that made Kaz sick to her stomach. 

"Your 'Top Dog status' will be short lived Stevens, Marie and I are after you, you're fucked," Kaz said as Sonia began to laugh over her. 

"Oh Karen, you crack me up with your hypocritical comments, haven't you forgotten your past between you and Marie. She's told me a lot about it a while ago and yet you decide to team up with her? Pathetic..." Sonia sneered as she and the rest of her crew walked past Kaz and back inside the prison.


	19. Replaced

Vera sat in the governors chair feeling anxious, her palms were sweating and she could feel a blood nose forming, she has no idea what the current General Manager Rick Murray will say about the two unsolved mysteries lurking around in her prison. 

The murder of Derek Channing and the attempted murder of Liz Birdsworth.

Vera attempted to interrogate Liz about who attacked her with a knife but she said that she wouldn't be making the same mistake again which made Vera believe that Sonia tried to kill her but it didn't explain why the weapon was found in Boomer's cell, Vera heard gossip amongst the prisoners and some of the women claim that the former detective and current officer Ann Reynolds planted the weapon in Boomer's cell under Sonia's instruction. 

That rumour didn't shock Vera as much as she thought it would because she knew that Sonia had one goal and that was to kill Liz and Vera believed that she only became Top Dog to have more power and to get to Liz easily without getting her hands dirty. Vera low key wants Joan to be arrested and sent back to prison so she could tear Sonia apart and become Top Dog again but she knew that Joan is a dangerous, vile woman who deserves to rot in prison but a part of Vera generally cared about her. 

The video that surfaced the web which lead on to the news about Joan apparently being buried alive made Vera cry in the corner of her room, she hoped that it was a fake video to get the law agitated but it seemed so real because you could hear the faint screams of Joan in the distance from the bushes the video was recorded. 

The relationship between the two women was broken but it could be mended over time, if it wasn't for the circumstances of Joan escaping and possibly being murdered. Vera was so stressed out because of her recent abortion she had to get rid of Jake's baby, she didn't want to go along with it but she didn't want the poor child to have a miserable life. 

Vera saw the office door open to reveal Mr Murray walking into the office and sitting down in front of Vera to begin his speech. 

"Mr Murray, how are you this morning, would you like a coffee?" Vera offered as she was ready to instruct her assistant. 

"No thank you Ms Bennett," Mr Murray politely refused, Vera nodded and took her finger off the button. 

"I assume you're here for an update about Mr Channing," Vera asked. 

"Yes, has there been any recent leads or updates?" Mr Murray asked doubtfully. 

"Unfortunately Rita Connors still claims that she's innocent, I personally suggest that we allow her out of solitary and search for new leads," Vera suggested, hoping Mr Murray would agree. 

"Connors was found on the floor over Mr Channing's body, are you suggesting that she tripped over it?" Mr Murray asked curiously. 

Vera wasn't sure what to believe about his murder, she knew for a fact that Rita had nothing to do with it but if she really didn't, who else would of murdered him?

"Well it doesn't really matter what I think, I just hope that I get to the bottom of this quickly," Vera hoped, smiling nervously. 

"Yes, well... An unsolved murder and an unsolved attempted murder, an escapee still on the loose, the rape of Lilly Smith and inmate Marie Winter left with third degree burns isn't a good look on your behalf," Mr Murray explained concerned for the current governors trust. 

"I do apologise for the lack of information but I promise I'll be a better governor and I'll get to the bottom of this soon," Vera promised though she wasn't sure she's capable of resolving those problems. 

Silence grew between the two, Vera's heart began to pound a bit faster due to the anxiety of silence. 

"You're no longer governor of this prison, we cannot continue to have negative media stories and police in and out of the prison with no answers. One of our most powerful people from our side has agreed to replace you, her name is Nola McKenzie," Mr Murray explained as he sat up from his chair waiting for Vera's response. 

Vera's jaw opened as she saw a piece of paper in front of her stating that she won't be the governor anymore and the department refused to reinstate her as the deputy governor either, another woman called Raven Emmett was apparently to be the new deputy. It also states that she will continue as a prison officer. 

"Mr Murray please, I promise I'll get to the bottom of this!" Vera desperately promised, knowing that begging won't work. 

"I'm sorry Ms Bennett, but you should go home. Nola McKenzie is waiting," Mr Murray replied as he left the room leaving Vera sitting in the governors chair motionless, she saw no point as returning as a officer, she'll resign today.


	20. Ownership To Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the title means, it means Nola takes ownership in being in control and she's in a relationship with someone under that control.

"Change is a big step, but I think it's the right step. The previous governor Vera Bennett obviously lost her authority with the women when Mr Channing was murdered and failed to find out who did it and it's now our job to put them back into our control," Nola explained as the guards watched her curiously to see what sort of governor she is. 

Nola McKenzie has been working in corrections for a very long time, she worked at Blackmoor Prison for six years and was the deputy governor at Barnhurst for two years. After working in the two prisons, Nola thought she's seen enough and decided to quit corrections for a while and start working with the board and not as a prison officer but as someone more powerful. 

Over the years of working on board, she gained a very large amount of power which she likes to use to her advantage. She's not obsessive over control but she's hard when she needs to be, she never backs down from a challenge or a threat and always gets rid of her obstacles no matter how big or small they are. 

"Well with Sonia Stevens as Top Dog it'll be hard to guarantee our safety, and Marie Winter is definitely going to cause some trouble," Ms Miles explained. 

Nola was aware about Sonia's rise to leadership, apparently there was a fight in the laundry and Sonia tried to kill Marie. Nola didn't believe that's all there was too the story, it was very simplified to Nola and there is obviously another side to the story. 

"I am well aware that Sonia and Marie will come head to head at some point but that's why I need you all to act with professionalism and have a ruthless attitude, no one will get special attention or prizes. We're the guards of this prison and these are our prisoners, is there anything else anyone would like to add?" Nola asked, raising her eyebrow. 

None of the guards replied. 

"Okay, get to work," Nola ordered as she observed the guards leaving her office, once all of them left, her deputy and girlfriend Raven Emmett confronted her from the other side of the desk. 

"Hello Governor," Raven said as she smiled teasingly. 

"Really, you're gonna do this now?" Nola laughed. 

"Do you want me to?" Raven teased, stroking her brown curly hair to the side. 

"Not on the job honey," Nola smiled, she loved it when Raven would tease her like she does but when she's on the job, Nola wasn't into it. 

"Haha! Okay. What's it like finally being governor?" Raven asked curiously, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

"Hmm? Nothing I can't handle, I know we've only been here for a day but what's the latest from the inmates? You know who I'm talking about," Nola asked.

"Well, the Marie and Sonia feud has been quiet," Raven replied. 

"How's, uh? Elizabeth Birdsworth going? Is she settling back in well?" Nola asked, she knows that Liz is in danger because of her actions against Sonia, Nola was very intrigued by Sonia's reach and Nola feels that she can use that to her advantage.

"Well, the only thing out of the ordinary is that the women are calling her names, nothing else to add though," Raven answered.

"What about this inmate, um. Rita Connors? I've heard she's been let out of the slot finally, the police agreed to not charge her with murder," Nola said. 

"Yeah, Rita's convinced them that she only tripped over Mr Channing's body and someone else killed him. The police will be questioning the prisoners today about it," Raven said. 

"I'd like to see Rita Connors, bring her to me," Nola ordered, Raven nodded and left the office to leave Nola to her own thoughts until Rita is with her.

When Nola first heard about the murder of Mr Channing and who the police think did it, she didn't believe it one bit that Rita was guilty. Anyone in a riot could accidentally trip over something and make it look like they did something, it was the same situation to what prisoner Bea Smith claimed when she was being questioned over the murder of Meg Jackson. 

Nola's good friend told her all about Bea Smith and the events leading up to her death, Nola was interested by Bea and felt that if she was still alive today, she'd teach Marie and Sonia a good lesson. 

Nola saw the door opening to reveal a tall, indigenous women wearing jeans and a leather jacket covering a black shirt in the doorway. 

"Connors here to see you, governor," Raven said as she smiled like she does, Nola tried to hide back her laugh but couldn't resist. She controlled herself shortly and allowed Rita into the room. 

"Take a seat Connors," Nola offered, Rita smiled and sat down in front of her. 

"You must be the new governor, how long have you been here for? I wouldn't know because I've been in the slot for a million years," Rita asked unamused, Nola didn't blame Rita for being furious. She was in the slot for too long for something she was innocent of, she's bound to seek revenge. 

"My name's Ms McKenzie, I'm indeed the new governor. And I wanted to see you to inform you that I'm not going to allow any trouble," Nola explained, frowning for intimidation. 

"Why would you think that I'd create any trouble, I just want to keep my head down and finish my time," Rita assured Nola. 

"Well after your false allegations against you resulting in your time in the slot, I think that you'd want to know who really killed Mr Channing," Nola asked. 

"Nope, whoever did it needs step up and take ownership. But that's probably not going to happen," Rita smiled. 

Nola observed Rita closely, it was obvious to Nola that the woman in front of her could very well take on Sonia and Marie and soon become Top Dog. 

"That's probably for the best, you're a smart one aren't you? Anyways, I just wanted to meet you. Ms Emmett, take Connors back to her unit," Nola ordered, Raven opened the door and took Rita with her. 

Nola is determined to have the prison running in her own way.


	21. Plotting

Sonia brushed her hair slowly while giving her full attention to her face, she loved the feeling of control and having the ability to instil terror in everyone around her. 

Marie Winter was far from lost for the fight to be Top Dog and Sonia knows that if she wants to keep her position as the leader she'll need to kill Marie because there is no other way to truly get rid of her but Marie isn't her current target, Liz is back after barely surviving Sonia's attack where she stabbed her in the stomach. 

To Sonia's surprise, she didn't damage any vital organs which made her slightly furious by how she could of truly had Liz out of sight and out of mind if it weren't for the circumstances she was in. Now that Liz is back she'll have to do the job properly without any mistakes, but sometimes death isn't the only option to destroy someone like Liz. 

Sonia heard her door open and she expected to see one of her crew members informing her about a situation with Marie or Kaz but she saw Liz standing in her door way, holding a shiv. Sonia smiled at the woman, daring her to attack. "Elizabeth, how was hospital darling?" Sonia kindly asked. "Hospital was fine, it's given me a lot of time to plan for my revenge love. I'm not who you think I am," Liz explained coldly as she held the shiv out in front of her, aiming for Sonia's lower abdomen. 

Sonia jumped and stepped back into the back of the room, Liz slowly approached Sonia while holding the shiv out to get ready for her death. 

"You didn't kill me just yet," Liz said angrily as she pressed the shiv against Sonia's stomach lightly. 

"Liz... I," Sonia's words became mixed up when she saw a bad outcome for this situation. 

"No words? Don't worry, we won't be talking much love," Liz said threateningly as she pulled the shiv away from Sonia and to the front of her own face, looking at the sharpness from both sides.

Sonia took advantage of Liz's observation and just for her luck, a sharp piece of metal was sitting by the end of the bed by the wall, Sonia grabbed it quicker than ever and thrust it towards Liz's stomach, piercing skin slightly. Liz jumped away from Sonia and repeated Sonia's attack, Liz took hold of Sonia's neck and attempted to pin her against the wall but Sonia thrust the shiv towards Liz's neck but Liz was able to dodge the blow. 

The two women were now in the corner of the cell, Liz holding Sonia by the neck and Sonia attempting to stab Liz. 

"I should of killed you when I poisoned you!" Liz said as she tried to choke Sonia, it wasn't looking bright for Sonia but she was able to be released from Liz's grip and again to her luck, Sonia saw her crew run into the room and grab Liz by the neck, they were able to lift her off the ground. 

Sonia watched Liz struggle to escape the inmate's grip but she couldn't, Liz was on the ground outside of Sonia's door being held against her will. 

"Oh Elizabeth, was that the best you could do? I was expecting you to put up an actual fight," Sonia teased as she dropped her weapon on Liz's face, she nodded to her crew and they walked away from the two fighters. 

"And I should of killed you when I stabbed you in your sleep," Sonia said coldly as she stepped into her cell and shut the door behind her, leaving Liz on the floor. 

Sonia was shaken by Liz's sudden attack, she knows that it's time to act faster than ever if she were to survive and continue her reign as Top Dog. 

"Ann..." Sonia thought out loud. 

When she opened her door, she saw no sight of Liz on the floor. Sonia looked left and right in case of any danger, once the coast was clear she sped walked out of the unit and down the corridors to find Ann Reynolds, she can't be to obvious with her since Marie exposed Sonia to everyone which includes the possible alliance with a prison guard. 

Sonia saw Ann leaning on the wall watching the inmates as they walked by, a familiar face caught the guards attention. 

"Ann, I need you to get me something," Sonia asked, facing the guard. 

"How about no? Last time we did a deal someone recorded me proceeding, if Winter releases that video I'm gone," Ann explained. 

"How about yes? I have the phone, I destroyed the evidence," Sonia lied, hoping she'd trick Ms Reynolds. 

She's done it before. 

"You do?" Ann asked, surprised. 

"I do," Sonia grinned widely. 

Silence was filling the void of conversation at this point, Sonia desperately needed Ann to agree to what she was going to say. 

"Money first," Ann demanded. 

Sonia smiled a sinister grin, she was filled with joy knowing that she could do what she wants despite being behind bars. Sonia took out her money and placed it in Ann's hands, the guard smiled and put the large amount of money in her pocket. 

"What do you need?" Ann asked while checking if anyone was possibly watching.

"I need you to bring me a weapon that will render two women useless when fighting?" Sonia asked.

Ann's eyes widened by Sonia's request, what she wanted must be very brutal is she wanted something to kill two women. 

"Okay," Ann nodded as she walked away, hoping to get as far away from Sonia as possible. 

Sonia stood in the corridors motionless, inmates passed her and watched the Top Dog curiously. They're all aware that the women that's leading them is mentally ill and they cannot escape her, it's the second Joan Ferguson, it's The New Freak.


	22. No Peace

In a dark place like prison, you need to keep your emotions locked away from the people within the bars and even from the ones you love because you never know who or what they've turned into over the years of being locked up and isolated from society. 

Marie has been locked from her emotions ever since her son died, now that she's in prison and someone has taken over her by putting scars on her face for what it seems like possibly forever, her emotions will be erased and she'll be ruthless and evil. 

Marie remembered the time when her and Danny were in the park having a picnic in the sun when he was four years old, Marie held his hand and he held hers and she felt a connection unlike any other she's experienced before. 

There is nothing more powerful than a bond between mother and son, Marie sat up from the picnic blanket and held Danny's hand to run into the open green areas in the son. She smiled when she saw her son having fun with the animals and the nature, it warmed her heart seeing Danny being happy because Marie never had a happy childhood, she was abused and constantly verbally and physically abused.

The years of trauma that was put onto Marie played a big part in her time and as an independent mother, she vowed never to be the same as Marie's mother was to herself. When Danny died, she knew she failed as a parent as she was unaware of what her son was doing while she wasn't with him. 

Marie realised that she was sitting in the yard, she opened her eyes and watched the women playing basketball

Allie Novak sitting on the other side of the yard with Ruby Mitchell which caught her attention, she didn't like Ruby one bit because of her time she spent with Allie. Marie guessed that she was being jealous and Allie wanted Ruby with her instead of Marie but Marie still loves her and wants to protect her once she becomes Top Dog again. 

She won't let Sonia's actions against her go unpunished, she will pay whether it will be with a brutal bashing or death, it will happen. Liz Birdsworth was also in the yard and Marie saw this as a chance to construct a plan, Marie sat up and approached the blonde haired woman smelling the flowers. 

"Can I help you, love?" Liz asked curiously. Marie figured that she didn't like her because of what she did to Kaz and the rumours spreading about her abusive relationship with Allie. 

"How are you? Feeling better?" Marie asked, she did care for Liz but she couldn't be seen playing favourites. 

"I tried to have a go at Sonia, didn't work out, how's your burns going love? They must hurt," Liz answered. 

"Sonia kept me in the steam press for to long, it looks like these are permanent unfortunately, but I'll talk about that later. What did you do to Sonia?" Marie asked, surprised by Liz's actions against a Top Dog, it's not like her to challenge someone in that position. 

"I attacked her with a shiv but she was able to get her crew to stop me, I could of died. I just want her to go, we need someone else to be Top Dog, not her," Liz explained, letting go of the flowers. 

"She needs to pay, perhaps you should have a listen to my plan which will get rid of Sonia once and for all?" Marie suggested, hoping Liz would agree. 

Liz frowned and looked up from the flowers and into Marie's eyes, watching her curiously. 

"What's your plan?" Liz asked. 

Marie smiled with satisfaction, it was obvious not only Kaz and herself wanted Sonia dead, Liz was most definitely on board. 

"I will help you kill Sonia, but there are certain aspects I need you to preform in order for this to work," Marie explained. 

"What do I need to do?" Liz asked, agreeing to the plan. 

"You need to attack Sonia again, do it when she's alone and the crew aren't around for protection. When you're ready, attack her with the shiv and I'll get her from the behind and deal with it," Marie explained, smiling at the thought of finally bringing Sonia down for good, they can even get Boomer to help because she knows who Sonia really is. 

"What if she kills me? You don't know Sonia like do, she's a bloody psycho!" Liz explained. 

"She might be a psycho but she needs the muscle, and they cannot protect her forever. Without her crew she's just meat and bones," Marie assured, hoping Liz wouldn't back down. 

Liz observed Marie, asking herself if her plan was going to work. 

"I'll do it," Liz nodded. 

Marie smiled while Liz was walking back into the prison, she was the key to taking down Sonia once and for all and the key to becoming Top Dog. 

Who would of thought?


	23. Rising Titan

Marie has Liz on side of her plan to take down Sonia and become Top Dog but that's not enough power to have in order to do so, if she wants to invalidate this woman as leader permanantely, she'll need one more person to be on her side. 

Rita Connors. 

Kaz Proctor wasn't needed anymore, to get Kaz on side she'll need to assure her that she can be trusted. Initially Marie was going to form an alliance with Kaz and bash her after the plan succeeds but now she'll let her escape the cell untouched but Rita's a different story. 

Rita's been quiet since day one, she likes to keep her head down low and keeping her nose in joint. She doesn't even have a crew, Marie believes that she doesn't want to earn anything like power or the trust of the women which was a good thing for the both of them. 

The kettle was finished boiling and Marie poured her cup of tea, the hot and steaming water reminded her of the time she attacked Kaz with hot water while she attempted to dis action her. 

Marie sat down on the chair and sipped the tea slowly and then she saw Sonia walking into her unit. Marie stood up faster than ever and faced Sonia to intimidate her, she's furious with the damage she's inflicted onto her face. 

"Calm down Winter, I'm only here for a brief chat," Sonia assured Marie as she pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. 

She smiled at Marie like a friend would to another friend, Marie smiled back and frowned. She sipped her tea while plotting Sonia's downfall, imagining the suffering she'll most likely go through. 

"So, I hope you're not planning an association with Rita Connors, she's a tough nut to crack and I'm trying to make her get onside with me," Sonia explained, to Marie's surprise, the Top Dog seemed like she was reading her mind and plans. 

"Rita doesn't need you, she seems independent," Marie said coldly, backing up Rita. 

"I'm sure you'd know that being alone in a place such as this comes at a price, Rita does indeed need someone useful and not someone who can be steamed up easily," Sonia teased while drinking her tea slowly, lifting her mug to appear friendly. 

"How would you know what's good for her? Nobody knows about her past, she could be a murderer just like you," Marie asked, amusingly teasing the Top Dog. 

"I'm not a murderer," Sonia lied, pretending to act offended. 

Marie laughed when she heard Sonia's claim, she's most definitely a murderer. She murdered her husband, her close friend, and she attempted to kill Liz, Sonia's completely unaware about what's coming to her. 

"Anyways! I better be on my way, I'm going to visit Rita once again and convince her she should form a partnership with me and not you," Sonia said as she sat up and left the unit. 

Marie smiled as she also stood up and approached her cell to prepare Rita's weapon she'll use to help kill Sonia, she's been hiding three weapons in her cell ever since she was released from medical. 

One for Liz, one for Rita, and one for herself. She will make two visits today, one with Rita to discuss an alliance to form and one with Liz to finalise the plan. 

Once Marie had the shiv in her pocket, she left the unit and approached Rita's unit, she saw the biker sitting at the table, similar to how Marie was when Sonia payed her a visit. 

Rita turned her head to the entrance and watched Marie curiously, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"Hello Rita," Marie smiled as she stood in front of her when she stood up. 

"Marie," Rita nodded kindly. "What's up?" Rita asked. 

Now's the time to reveal the plan to Rita, Marie was hoping she might agree but the chances are slim if you're the type of locked in prisoner who just wants to keep their head down and finish their time. 

"Do you want to help me kill Sonia once and for all?" Marie asked, she just wanted to get this done and over with.

Rita's eyes widened and but she contained her instincts, Marie figured that Rita might be on board. 

"Why? Just so you can be Top Dog again?" Rita assumed.

"Wouldn't you rather me as Top Dog than the bitch currently steaming the press?" Marie asked, acting offended. 

"No, I think there's plenty of women is here that would make a better Top Dog," Rita explained coldly. 

"Oh? Are you planning to step up? Because not everyone who tries comes out alive," Marie threatened. 

"I didn't say that, but let me say this. Deal with Sonia yourself," Rita ordered as she shoved past Marie and out of the unit. 

Marie sighed and walked out of the unit and back into her own, she sat on the bed and started to plot Sonia's death which will take place tomorrow.


	24. The Answer In Plain Sight

"Ms Emmett," Nola called out while sorting out pieces of paper into a folder. 

Nola turned her face up and saw her girlfriend running towards the desk like she was running for a ball that was about to roll onto the road. 

"Yes baby?" Raven asked, biting her lip in an attempt to arouse the governor. Nola didn't like what she was doing but she's decided to put up with it for as long as she's governor, she'll not distance her loving partner. 

"Um, bring Mr Jackson up to my office," Nola asked, she wants to make friends with her work colleges to get to know them and who they are along with how they work in Wentworth. Nola's already met Ms Miles and Jake Stewart and her first impressions weren't pleasant, Mr Stewart sounded unprofessional and acted uneasy around her and Ms Miles was just dodgy. 

"Anything you say!" Raven obeyed as she ran out the door, shutting it quietly. Raven treated Nola like she was her queen. Doing anything she commanded and never refusing or questioning her authority and Nola enjoyed it, it's gotten to the point that it's somewhat amusing. 

Throughout the time of being governor, Nola has been very well aware that something was brewing between Marie and Sonia. After what happened in the laundry some time ago would it be a surprise? Marie seemed like the kind of inmate who'd enjoy being in charge, she was for a while atleast. 

From what Nola could dig up on information surrounding Marie, When she first arrived, Marie already had history with a few inmates within Wentworth and that included former Top Dog Kaz Proctor. When the two women confronted, it was bound to lead into a fight with shiv's out and that was definitely the case when Marie and Kaz had a fight for the position in the laundry which resulted in Kaz ending up in hospital and Marie taking the position for herself. 

When Marie was Top Dog, she was unaware that someone else had the same ambitions she had and that was Sonia. When Sonia was going to be taught a lesson for trying to murder Liz which Marie saw when she recorded a video of Sonia's business partner, former detective, and current officer Ann Reynolds planting the weapon Sonia used on Liz in Boomer's cell. While Nola wondered why the former governor Vera Bennett didn't inform the police about Ann's possible involvement with Liz's attack, she figured that it was all rumours because Ann still stands as an officer at this prison today. 

With all of this knowledge and useful information Nola's gathered up from contacts and certain inmates, she's sure it'll come in handy when the time is right. 

"Mr Jackson is here, governor," Raven said as she allowed Mr Jackson through the door. 

"Thank you Ms Emmett, wait outside," Nola smiled as she watched the door close and the officer sitting down at a chair. 

Mr Jackson smiled nervously when he saw Nola, his appearance suggested that he's tired and broken and Nola knows exactly why. 

"Greetings Mr Jackson, I don't think we've properly met," Nola smiled. 

"It's a... Um, pleasure to meet you Ms McKenzie," Will nervously lied. 

"Yes indeed, what's your experience been like ever since you've allowed yourself to enter the world of Wentworth? Has anything you've seen, haunted you?" Nola suspiciously asked. 

"Haunted me?" Will questioned, confused. 

"Have you seen or done something that's haunting you to this day?" Nola simplified. 

Nola noticed how much Mr Jackson was trembling. 

"Um, well I've seen somethings that I wish I hadn't seen but nothing has serverly damaged me governor," Will replied. 

"Hmm... You seem like the 'Good Cop' kind of officer. Have you ever thought of showing some tougher authority?" Nola suggested, seeing right through the emotions on the Mr Jackson's face.

"I think I'm doing my job governor," Will said, slightly offended. 

"Well I looked at your work history, apparently you were a social worker and you took a child away from an inmate at Blackmoor who went by the name of Jianna Riley?" Nola questioned. 

Will's eyes widened when he heard Nola's sentence, why was she so interested like Joan was when she was governor about his past as a social worker? It didn't seem normal to him. 

"Um... Correct. Why?" Will asked, voice trembling. Instead of Ms McKenzie sitting in the governors chair, he saw Ferguson. 

Nola noticed Mr Jackson watching her in shock, this was understandable to her. 

"Mr Jackson?" Nola clapped, attempting to regain his attention. 

He didn't respond. 

"Mr Jackson!" Nola yelled louder. 

Finally the guard shook his head and tried once again to focus on Nola, it seemed to him that this women was a lot like Joan was. Hard, mean, well disciplined. 

"Sometimes, guilt can make you see things that aren't there," Nola said as she leaned closer to Will, smiling at his shocked face. 

"Wh.. What?" Mr Jackson said, sounding slurred. 

Nola smiled one last grin before she signalled the guilt infested guard out of her office, she smiled and stared at Raven evilly. She enjoyed mind games, much like Miranda did.


	25. Fought The Good Fight

It's time...

The time to finally kill Sonia and become Top Dog like Marie was meant to the whole time, Kaz won't get in the way of it because she won't be involved and neither will Rita. Marie figured that it's time to do thing independently, Liz was only a distraction and Marie is the bang which will catch Sonia off guard permanently and she felt a mad amount of anticipation and satisfaction that she achieved to create a complicated but well planned way of killing a Top Dog. 

Marie has her shiv's out, she gave one to Liz for her to confront Sonia. There is no doubt to Marie that Sonia will fight but with the unknown women behind the attack, getting ready to grab Sonia from the behind and take her to hell, she won't stand a chance. 

There was one thing Liz didn't understand about this plan, why Marie requested her to push the panic button once she kills Sonia?

***

Liz looked in the mirror above the sink in her unit, holding the shiv Marie provided her in her left hand. The former Top Dog truly believes that their plan will work and Liz has no doubt that there is potential but she was expecting the worst. 

What was the worst?

Death? Injuries? Torture? Nobody truly knows what happens inside the mad mind of Sonia Stevens, Liz knew that one day she would be exposed of being the psychopath she is but she never thought that Sonia would be able to rise to the top because of it just like Joan did. It's times like those which made Liz wonder if there will be any chance of survival now that there is no longer a hero in the fight. 

"I can do this," Liz assured herself as she opened the door and left the cell, she stood in the middle of the unit and mentally prepared herself for the last time. 

"I can do this," Liz repeated, almost whispering. She turned around and noticed Boomer making herself some tea, Liz watched the emotionally destroyed women. It saddened Liz to the core when she thought about how many people have left her or betrayed her. 

"Love?" Liz called out as Boomer sat down at the table, avoiding eye contact with her prison mother. 

"What?" Boomer asked blankly. 

"You know I'm always here for you, whenever you need me," Liz assured while a tear rolled down her face, she was so frightened that Marie won't come to the rescue and that she might of been set up .

Boomer turned her head and stared intensely at Liz, she also tried to hold back her tears. 

"Uh, whatever," Boomer replied, quickly ignoring Liz. 

***

Marie began to think about the possible outcomes she could face, what if Liz never attacks Sonia? Will Marie have to do it herself? She stared at her window on the door, she saw the face of Kaz staring into the cell. 

"Exactly what I need," Marie frustratingly said to herself as she monitered the door open with Kaz standing in the doorway. 

"What?" Marie asked quickly. 

"I'll do it," Kaz said, holding out a shiv. 

Marie observed her enemies hand, checking to see whether or not that was a threat. 

"Good," Marie smiled, waiting for Kaz to ask what the plan was.

"What's the plan?" Kaz asked. 

Bingo. 

"I want you to help me get Sonia from the behind while Liz is attacking her, once we have her in the palm of our hands, we strike," Marie explained, amused by Kaz's shocked reaction. 

"Keep Sonia away from Liz! Did you forget what the bitch did to her?" Kaz asked in shock. 

"I'm aware, but trust me. Liz will be fine," Marie assured Kaz, hoping she wouldn't back out. She desperately needed Kaz for one key reason. 

"If Liz is harmed in anyway, I swear to god I will destroy you," Kaz threatened as she put her shiv at the back of her pants and left the cell, waiting for Marie to also retreat. 

***

Liz sped walked down to Sonia's unit, the inmates passing by spat at Liz and called her names.

"Lagger!" One women called out. 

"Ya fucking dog!" Another one said. 

Liz wasn't affected by the harassment and name calling, she was used to it ever since she returned from hospital. This was all Sonia's fault, if she was recognised sooner for being a psychopath, she'd be placed in a psychiatric ward instead of a high security prison like Wentworth.

It all started when Liz was asked to help with a murder investigation with Sonia Stevens as the prime suspect of it, Liz agreed and befriended detective Don Kaplan. The two grew close over the months of visiting and then the trial came which was the day Liz lost her ticket to freedom and Sonia stole it. 

She was in Sonia's unit and took a peek inside and saw the crazed character staring in the mirror, talking to herself. 

***

Kaz saw Liz peeking into Sonia's cell, she was worried for her because she didn't want to see Liz hurt or even killed. Kaz is very well aware that their Top Dog is insane and emotionless, just like Joan was before she died. 

"Liz!" Kaz whispered while confronting the blonde haired older women, she turned around and hugged Kaz in relief. 

"Are you okay, are you sure you can do this?" Kaz asked worryingly, afraid for Liz's well being. 

"I... I think I can do this, I'll be alright love," Liz assured her friend, once the two finished their hug, they both detached from each other and saw Marie entering the unit. She gave the signal of 'all clear' and gave Liz the green light to attack. 

Kaz stepped back from the door and into the corner of the unit to observe Liz's attack, her heart was beating out of her chest. 

"Goodbye Sonia," Marie smiled. Even though Marie and Kaz won't ever be the same again, she felt satisfied that this looks to be the end of the terror and psychotic mind games that Sonia dished out. 

***

Liz slowly opened the door and grabbed hold of the weapon from the back of her pants, pulling it out and facing it towards Sonia. The Top Dog laughed at Liz's theat, she's obviously not scared of it. 

"Oh Elizabeth, again? I thought you learnt your lesson last time?" Sonia laughed. 

Liz wasn't intimidated, what showed her from the last attack was that Sonia isn't a threat anymore but only a mere mad women. Without her crew she's useless and powerless, it's time to exact revenge on everything she's done. 

Revenge for Helen Masters. 

Revenge for Boomer. 

Revenge for herself.

And revenge for Marie. 

"This is for everyone you've hurt," Liz pledged as she thrust the shiv towards Sonia, causing the women to back away into the room just like last time but only this time, she wasn't armed. 

"You!" Sonia yelled as she attempted to fight back at Liz, clenching her fists and trying to disarm her. 

Liz avoided Sonia's punches and sliced the shiv across her arm, causing Sonia to scream in pain but this didn't stop her from fighting. Sonia jumped at Liz and was able to get behind her, she took hold of Liz's hoodie and pulled it back as hard as she could which caused her to have difficultly breathing. 

"You think you can kill me!" Sonia screamed as she tried to snatch the shiv out of Liz's hands, she was just about to get it until she felt someone grabbing her by the hoodie. 

***

Marie watched Kaz choking Sonia and laughed, stepping into the room and crossing her arms at the sight of the Top Dog finally being put in her place. 

"I demand you to let go!" Sonia ordered as she tried to kick and punch but it wasn't any use.

"Let go," Marie ordered, Kaz turned around to face her and shoved Sonia to the ground. 

While Kaz was caught off guard when taking watch of Sonia encase she was going to try something, Marie quickly put on her gloves and took hold of Kaz's shiv with the women's sweat covering the handle and jumped onto Sonia on the ground, stabbing her in the heart and instantly killing her. 

"Press the panic button Liz!" Marie demanded, Liz stared at Marie in horror as she obeyed. 

Marie stood up from Sonia's body to avoid any blood gashing on her clothes and faced Kaz, the former Top Dog watched Marie in horror while realising what Marie was planning all along and that was to frame Kaz for Sonia's murder. 

"What have you done?" Kaz coldly asked. 

Marie smiled and ran out of the unit as fast as she could, leaving Kaz and Liz in the unit to stare at Sonia's bleeding dead body.


	26. Overdose

It's been a week since Sonia's death in the hands of Marie, while the inmates were aware of Kaz's innocence, they wouldn't dare to challenge or lag to the officers about who really took down one of Wentworth's most feared Top Dogs. 

With Kaz in the slot, this gave Marie plenty of time to calculate and finalise her plans for Kaz's dismissal. She couldn't afford to have another player in the mix who was bidding for Top Dog and she didn't have time to play the long game, it's kill or be killed now. Marie's never been intimidated by her, she always pictured Kaz as all talk and no action. But now that she's been framed by Marie and manipulated once again, she'll definitely be out for blood. 

The call for lunch was made and Marie exited her cell, her crew surrounded her from the left and right. Marie loved the feeling of being in control once again, she hated being pulled away from the Top Dog position and she was glad that her feud with Sonia has ended for good.

The crew was scanning through the corridors, Marie saw Ann Reynolds staring at her in fear because she killed her business partner and was cold enough to frame an innocent person for it. 

Not only did Marie catch sight of Ann Reynolds but she caught sight of the silent lover and the women she truly cared about and that is Allie Novak, she watched Allie with sad eyes and this wasn't for manipulation purposes, it was because she was still crushed that Allie wasn't by her side right now. 

Once Allie walked past the crew, she felt a strike of sadness fill her heart and chest. The pain of not having her true lover with her at all times took it's toll on Marie's emotions because she is the only women who keeps reminding her that she isn't the evil women Kaz and the inmates think she is. 

The last person who passed the crew was Rita Connors, the two titans grew dead silent and watched each other intensively. While Kaz wasn't a threat to Marie, Rita held a lot of potential to get in the way of running the prison smoothly and it'll be a rather daft move to not offer once more for partnership with her.

Marie and her crew were now at the front of the door which enters into the dining area, Marie smiled and watched her crew open the doors for her and allowing Marie to step into the room and cause intimidation strikes throughout the prisoners. Every inmate sitting and standing were watching the new and previously old Top Dog curiously, they all knew the truth behind Sonia's murder. 

Marie sat down at the main table and waited for her crew to bring her lunch, she already had a drink with her. One aspect which was out of the ordinary was the governor Nola McKenzie was watching the prisoners eat for the first time, the governor barely leaves the governors office in the day and she mostly comes out at night. 

A moment passed and Marie's crew sat at the table with her, one of the women and close friend of Marie who's name is Lola Davis or nickname Dragon handed her the tray of food. 

"Thank you," Marie smiled as the crew ate silently. She began to drink her juice while she watched the governor wickedly smiling at her, which gave a shivering feeling down her spine. Marie never really liked the new governor and hoped Ms Bennett was able to keep her position for a while longer because she appeared easy to manipulate.

"What do you have planned for Proctor?" Dragon asked while buttering her bread role. 

"All in good time my friend, once she gets out of the slot I'll deal with her from there," Marie explained while she finished off her juice. 

"I bet you'll smash her fucking head in!" Dragon laughed. 

"I don't know to be honest, I'm thinking something a little more... Complicated," Marie said, she noticed the Ms McKenzie still staring at Marie blankly. This began to unsettle her more. 

"That new governor is a bit of a strange one isn't she?" Marie whispered to Dragon. 

"Yeah, she's probably uptight because no one wants to get inside her pants. All she needs is a bit of relaxation and she'll come loose," Dragon laughed. 

Just as Marie had enough of her food, she stood up and suddenly felt her head become lighter. She figured it was just the low blood pressure for sitting still for too long so she thought nothing of it but when she started walking, her legs felt like jelly and her eyesight became slightly distorted. 

"What the fuck?" Marie whispered as she dropped her tray on the ground, causing the prisoners to watch Marie strangely. Marie fell to her knees and lost eyesight, she could barely feel anything but she knew from experience that she was overdosing. 

"Someone call for help!" Marie heard Dragon cry as her hearing shutoff along with her nerves. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE BLACK."


	27. Fighting Ring

Wentworth has no Top Dog.

No one to lead them and no one to put everyone in their necessary places. 

The inmates like Lou Kelly and Hazel Williams have been bidding for the Top Dog position throughout the days of Marie's absence but Rita believes that those sort of women aren't the people that should be leading the prison. Strong titans need to rise up, not psychopaths or murderers like Sonia was. 

Rita felt a sense of relief when the news surfaced around that Sonia was killed, she wanted the best for the inmates within Wentworth and she even thought about stepping up until Marie comes back, and that's if she comes back but she feels that rising up to the challenge might bring trouble to her sister Ruby. 

Rita knew that there is only one way to step up and that is to teach Lou Kelly a lesson, she's pushing and shoving the women around like a Top Dog would even though she doesn't wear that golden badge. If Rita was going to succeed in this goal, she'll need to get her at this very moment because the same chance won't come twice, Ms Miles was already tipped off about a potential fight and has left the laundry.

A circle of women formed in the middle of the crowded room with Lou and Hazel in the middle facing each other, both of their fists were thrusting towards each other. 

A fight was forming in the mix. 

"Ya think you can beat me baby? You wanna be Top Dog? Ha! Try me," Lou challenged as she uppercut Hazel which caused her to fall to the ground and she pass out. Rita saw another prisoner enter the circle with her fists clenched. 

"I wanna be Top Dog ya bitch!" The women said as she punched Lou across the face, nearly causing her to nearly fall over. Due to the anger of the unexpected attack, Lou regained her concentration and punched the inmate in the stomach so hard that the women started to cough up blood. 

"Ya fucking bitch!" The inmate cursed as she gripped onto Lou's neck and squeezed as hard as she could, Lou fell to the ground. 

Rita observed the two inmates struggling on the ground, punches and kicks were thrown and it was a slow burn no doubt. 

"Get the fuck off me!" Lou commanded as she kicked the women off her, allowing her to stand back up and finish the job. Once Lou was up and running with the other women barely standing up properly, she finished the job by punching the inmate out cold. 

Lou did her winning pose and praised herself. 

"Not even young Blaze can fucking destroy me! Anyone want a final turn?" Lou challenged, turning circles around the inmates surrounding her. 

While Rita was convinced that their new Top Dog was going to be Lou Kelly, she saw a familiar face enter the fighting ring. 

"I'll have a turn toothpick!" Ruby said as she stood her ground with cloth covering her fists and punches ready. 

Rita rolled her eyes when she saw her ignorant little sister running her mouth, she had no doubt she could beat Lou but it frustrated her to see Ruby get into fights this easily without giving any second thoughts for her own well being.

"For fucks sake," Rita whispered, prepared to step in if trouble came to Ruby. 

"Ya ready?" Ruby asked as she stepped back slowly with Lou on the other side who was trembling. 

"More than ever!" Lou said as she threw the first punch, Ruby dodged it and ran behind Lou and punched across her head. Lou was surprised by the inmate's way of fighting, she obviously didn't expect this to happen. 

Lou regained her stance and attempted to uppercut Ruby while turning around but once again failed with Ruby deflecting this attack while grabbing Lou's fist, making the skinny women punch herself. 

"Ya like that?" Ruby asked amusingly as she kicked Lou in the stomach, making her tumble to the ground. Just as everyone thought Ruby was the winner and the new Top Dog, some of Lou's crew grabbed Ruby from the behind and wrapped their hands around her neck while lifting her off the ground. 

"What the fuck?" Rita yelled as she ran into the circle, she punched the choker in the face as hard as she could which caused her to fall to the ground. 

"You wanna go?" Lou offered from behind Rita as signalled her crew to stop harming Ruby, once they stopped, Ruby punched one of the crew members and ran out of the circle laughing. 

"No one messes with my blood," Rita said as she kicked Lou in the face gracefully, the prisoners cheered her on. 

"Rita The Beater!" They cheered as Rita finished the job by grabbing hold of Lou's shirt collar and sent her flying across the room. 

"Top Dog!" An inmate called out. 

"Top Dog!" The rest of the prisoners cheered. 


	28. Confused Grief

Allie hyperventilated in her cell, walking back and fourth and biting her nails with worry and anticipation. She's been frantic these last few days because of Marie's overdose and that the prison has a new Top Dog in the ring, it was all going to fast for her to process along with her uncontrollable feelings for Marie unearthing from the pit of her mind. 

"No, she'll be fine," Allie assured herself, doubting every word she said. Of course Marie wasn't alright, her condition still remains a mystery and everyone is suggesting she's dead which caused a tremendous amount of pain mentally and emotionally for Allie. 

"Don't listen to them, they don't know anything," Allie told herself as she stopped walking in circles. 

She knew that it's time to calm down and stop panicking, she felt like she was in a small box unable to move. This must be what if felt for Joan in her final minutes of being alive, the feeling of being trapped and scared would be an awful feeling but gave Allie satisfaction when she imagined it but with Joan. 

Now that Bea is well and truly gone forever which made Allie's grief spiral out of control, she needs to be across her other problems and that's Marie. 

She used to absolutely be in love with that women, when she was a very young adult on the street, cold and hungry, Marie took her into her own life and made her work in a brothel. It wasn't a healthy relationship at all but something about them two really grew, even though Marie used to abuse Allie a year after their relationship started, the abuser did address that is was wrong to do that and she was facing troubles because of losing her son. 

Kaz really was the protector in this story and Allie could see that but she wasn't sure if she knew how much Marie really loved her before she left without saying a word. 

The relationship with them ended in a bang. 

"Fuck!" Allie said as she slammed her hand on the wall as she stood up from her bed and turned around to face it, she didn't care about the pain because her mind was focused on Marie. She doesn't want her to die, she's already lost her soulmate to Joan and she doesn't want to lose her past girlfriend to drugs. 

"Stay calm..." Allie told herself on repeat, this began to slow her heart down from beating. She soon felt calm and she sat down on her bed once again, her hand stroked the red blanket below and told herself that everything will be okay. 

Once she was better, she saw Ruby entering the cell. 

"Hey baby, what's up?" Ruby asked, smiling at the sight of Allie. 

"I'm just... Worried about something, it's no big deal," Allie ensured, hoping Ruby wouldn't ask any further. 

"You're a fucking liar, what's wrong?" Ruby asked brightly as she sat down next to Allie, placing her hand on the saddened woman's shoulder. 

Allie does have some feelings for Ruby but she wasn't sure if they were developed yet, Ruby in Allie's eyes is a beautiful and intelligent young women, she just lacked the ability of self control. 

"You won't judge me for what I'm about to say right?" Allie asked, starting to worry once again. 

Ruby nodded, this made Allie feel more nervous. 

"I'm... Um. I don't want Marie to die," Allie explained, trying to hold back the tears caused by thinking about it. 

Ruby frowned but she didn't judge, not many prisoners liked Marie for the Top Dog she was but no one really hated her except Kaz. 

"You have the hots for her or something?" Ruby asked. 

"We had a history together, we used to be girlfriends," Allie explained, flashing back to memories. 

"Right, that makes sense. Did she hurt you?" Ruby assumed. 

"She was a bit... Unstable when her son died but she stopped, we separated because it was too complicated," Allie lied, she didn't want to relive the memories of working in a brothel with clients abusing her. 

Allie and Ruby stared at each other with care and understanding, the two of them shared a beautiful embrace but they both have complications they have to sort out before they can settle down and allow the next part of their friendship to pass on. 

"I just... I don't want her to die!" Allie cried, hugging Ruby tightly. 

"Oh Allie," Ruby said as she allowed the blonde to share her sadness. 

Allie cried when she saw a sight of Marie in the hospital bed with life support being unplugged, this might of been what Bea went through when Allie was in hospital after being attacked by Joan. 

Allie detached from Ruby, rubbed the tears off her eyes and cheeks. She felt much better, she appreciated that Ruby was there for her through tough times. 

"I'm sorry, I had to," Allie apologised, seeing the sympathetic face of Ruby staring back at her. 

"Nah it's okay sis, sometimes you have to let it out," Ruby said as she hugged Allie, holding her close. 

"Just remember she ain't dead yet," Ruby said as she hugged tighter, feeling Allie's pain.


	29. The Grave Of Ferguson

Vera sadly poured herself some hot tea, the steam reminded her of the prison she was robbed from.

Tonight she wore her pink dressing gown and dotted pyjama pants with her hair worn back in a pony tale, even though Vera has a hate and love relationship with Joan, she liked the bun she always used to wear when she was governor. 

When Vera was finished preparing her tea, she continued to ask herself some cruel and self damaging questions ever since she was fired and replaced by the powerful Nola McKenzie. 

Why couldn't she do better?

Could she of saved herself?

When will Mr Channing's murder have closure and can Nola deliver it and if she can, how come Vera couldn't do it sooner?

Vera's insecurities caused her to have mental breakdowns due to her failures in the past and present, and it hurt even more when she remembered the words of her mother and Ferguson repeating in her head constantly. 

"You'll fail, you always do."

"She tried but she can't cut it."

"You've always been a disappointment to me Vera."

"Your mother was right about you, you are such a disappointment. 

A tear rolled down Vera's face when she remembered those nasty memories. 

"I failed the job, I'm useless," Vera said to herself as she dipped the green tea bag in the mug, lifting up and down. Once she was done with the tea, she walked slowly towards the lounge in front of the TV and turned it on the news network. 

It's been a very long time since any news regarding the disappearance of Joan surfaced, despite the video of her possible death growing across Australian news networks, nothing else has been released about the video and no one knew who recorded it. 

When Vera found out about the video one morning at her home, she broke down and cried because she truly cared for Joan despite all of her wrong doings in the past. Most of the prisoners and officers saw her as The Freak or the monster that lurks behind every dark corner but Vera saw something else in her which sparked mere feelings for the damaged woman. 

Joan first arrived in Wentworth after Erica Davidson was fired due to the death of Jacqueline Holt, she was a tough governor and was willing to go past any boundaries any governor has done before which allowed her to become one of Wentworth's most feared screw. 

Joan's reign of governor lasted a very long time and through out her time, she had to deal with the feud with Franky Doyle and Bea Smith and the escape of Bea which resulted in the grieving mother killing her daughters murderer. When Bea returned to prison, Joan saw her as one of the biggest threats standing in her way and feared that her roll as Top Dog would be fatal. 

With Joan developing a relationship with prisoner Doreen Anderson, that built a thick wall between Vera and Joan and Vera could see every aspect. Everyone she's trusted has let her down, that's probably what made the two guards very similar in a lot of ways. 

When Joan was imprisoned, Vera could only see darkness in her eyes and all light remaining was some how sucked out of her body. There was some empathy still in the emotional defective inmate but it was buried under the planning and plotting of dark revenge Joan was brewing which all back fired on her when she was going to be released.

Bea's death marked a very unforgettable moment in Vera's memories, she couldn't wrap the thought around her mind that Bea was killed by Joan right before she was going to be free. 

It didn't make sense. 

Bea would of had to make Joan so angry that she was willing to throw away her freedom for some last minute payback. 

"Why did you do it?" Vera asked herself, suddenly realising that what she said came from Ferguson originally. 

As soon as she said that, Vera remembered one time in the medical holding unit after Ferguson was lynched by the prisoners. 

"Why did you do it?"

"Whatever happens your humanity always wins out, is that it?" 

More tears rolled down Vera's cheek as she remembered one of the last times she saw Joan in the prison, she low key hoped that she'd return. 

Vera snapped out of her own thoughts when she saw a familiar face on the TV, Vera's heart dropped when she saw the title at the bottom of the report. 

"Escapee Joan Ferguson has been found dead, due to an anonymous call to the police about the location of her body, they arrived at the scene to dig up a wooden box which revealed the graphic sight of the victims body. Detectives believe Ferguson was buried alive due to the scratch marks visible across the wood and the bloodstains on the roof. Police have no further information regarding this incident and are currently on the look out for the killer, if anyone has any information we encourage you to call Crime Stoppers," The news reader explained. 

Vera stared at the TV in utter shock, her body stopped functioning and she dropped the remote without noticing. The tea she held fell out of her grip and onto the carpet but she didn't care, a fountain of tears leaked from her eyes and down her face. 

Joan Ferguson is dead.

***

Will didn't feel any emotions but pride that Joan was really dead, despite not finding her body in the ground that night he went to check when he was convinced that the letter came from Joan, he felt like a ton of weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

He must of dug in the wrong spot. 

But he knew that this wasn't over yet, the police are aware that she was murdered and are on the hunt for the killer. Keeping the secret away from everyone around Will was a challenge and despite his urges to tell the ones he trusted, he had to think countless times if it was the right thing to do. 

He's learnt a lot from Joan's death and that is that you never trust anyone that isn't close to you and that justice had to be served sooner or later, but some burning questions remains in his mind. 

Who sent the letters and the video recording? Who could of known about the escape other than Jake and Allie? 

Was it Jake recording? No, why would he do such a thing if he knew that despite having dirt on Will, he also had a lot against him.

Someone out there knows about the dark secret surrounding Ferguson's fate, somehow they've found out and decided to use it against him but who could it be?

These questions made Will think about Nola McKenzie, is it strange that this woman questioned him about guilt and his background? Is it a coincidence that Nola was very much like Joan? 

If he were to truly find out about the hidden demon behind the mystery, he'll need to dig a deeper hole. 

It's time to join the one burning piece into the puzzle.


	30. The Devil's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale.

His watch read 3:00AM and his instincts read 'Find the truth.'

Will was now outside the door which leads into the governors office, more than a million thoughts were racing through his mind. 

What could he find? Will he get some answers? Is Nola who he thinks she is? And will the truth come out? While he tried to silence his thoughts, he snapped out of them and used his swipe card to gain access to the dark room. 

The door opened and he stepped in with his flashlight ready, the switch turned on and he closed the door behind him quietly. 

What if Nola was going to catch him?

"I can do this," Will assured himself as he began to hunt, he made his way quietly to the drawers behind the desk. He opened one and inspect it very closely for secret locks or keys, he noticed that the bottom of this particular drawer was more pushed up than the others which confirmed his theory that she was definitely hiding something. 

"Key?" Will suggested, he stepped back from the cabinet and searched the walls, it seems to far fetched that she'd hide something literally within the walls of the prison but psychopaths can be very clever. Will began to stroke the walls at the back of the chair and noticed a bump, he pushed at it hard and a square of the wall moved. He took hold of the square and pulled it out of the wall, what was inside the small hole was a key. 

"Bingo," Will praised himself as he grabbed the key and opened the floor board within the open drawer by unlocking it, he opened the wooden board and saw another key lying within it. 

He sighed as he collected the key and looked for another potential hiding spot, he saw the sighting of another key hole in a metal closet on the right hand side of the room near the desk. 

"Interesting..." Will wondered as he placed the key he found in the hole and twisted it, opening the closed closet and fearing the worst sight. 

What lay in the closet was a dark box sitting in the middle of the stand which had another key hole, Mr Jackson sighed in frustration as he had to go for another hunt in the office. 

"Where could it be?" Will asked himself as he scanned the room with his eyes for anything out of the ordinary, what caught his attention was a shining aspect within the closet. He placed his head inside and saw that a key was stuck on the roof top, he smiled in satisfaction as he retrieved the key and placed it in the key hole attached to the box. 

He opened the roof of it and looked inside. 

What was within the box was shocking... 

A screwdriver with blood stains was on the left side of the box, this was the weapon which was used on Bea Smith. There was a thick stack of paper and notes on the right side but Will was so disturbed by the weapon that he wasn't aware of what else was going to be revealed. 

Once he got a grip of himself, his hand traced the paper stack slowly as he took it out of the box and on the desk. Will sat in the governors chair and pointed his flashlight on the papers as he spread them out, what was displayed was multiple pictures of Joan and some notes with writing on them. 

One of the notes read... 

"Hello Mr Jackson, I'm in your presence. I don't have to visit you in your own residence in order to exact retribution for what you've done, I was the one who recorded you delivering your 'so called justice' and if I wasn't in the position I'm in right now I'd be coming for you and you'd be dead already."

Will's jaw opened as he read the letter from none other than Nola, it was her, she was the one who recorded the video and sent the letters. 

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Part 2! 
> 
> 30 Chapters is a great achievement and I'm so proud that the story lines that were developed throughout Part 2 are enough to continue them into Part 3 along with some new and old returning stories coming along soon. 
> 
> Part 3 will see the return of Bridget and Franky, Rita's reign of Top Dog, Marie Winter's possible return, Ruby and Allie's relationship, and Nola McKenzie's psychological unravelling!


End file.
